Fast and Furious:Aftermath
by ForLoveorMoney
Summary: 6 months after the last heists, Leon, Mia, Vince and eventually Jesse are left ot deal with the aftermath, but with Vince mentally confused, and Leon addicted to a prescription anything could happen. REVISED! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

(Leon was in the old garage alone. He took in the scenery of what had been abandoned for almost 6 months.He found a seat over looking what had been his life for 7 years, cars,racing the freedom he felt from it,that was until he realized that all he'd been to Dominic Toretto was a puppet, Dom was a person who only thought about himself, not about him.not about Vince whom he'd almost killed. Jesse who miracuolsy made it back from the dead. Not about Letty who was still with him as far as he knew and not Mia who'd been his damn dog since they were kids,hadn't called recently even though they were all exahnerated it pissed him off and he just wanted to kill everything that had been Dom's that was a part of Dom he wanted to hurt Dominic like Dom had hurt him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder,Mia he thought gently to himself

" I miss them too Le. they'll be back soon you just wait"..( she was saying that more to herself that to him,she needed her brother, something to stop worrying about,something else to take care of,she'd give anything to have it back the way it was,she hated herself for loving Brian,she hated him for using her, but he had told her everything he had said about and to her was real, she still hadn't decided wether or not she beleived that.)

"Lately I'm starting to doubt that Mia." ( he turned around to look at her, she had come down here to check on him,make sure he was alright, he wasn't quite sure he was but he was still gonna take care of everyone...like Dom had told him to when he decided to come back.)

"why is that?",(he could hear how sincere that sounded,but he just wanted to shake her sometimes for not knowing,having to explain things to her was wearing him down inside)

"because it's been 6 damn months Mia." "6 fucking months of being alone." "I can't be alone anymore Mia,it's killing me.,"( she threw her arms over him,that he wasn't expecting he had expected her to defend Dom like she always had, he could feel her tremble,trying not to cry,a few seconds later he heard her silently sobbing, trying to figure out what to say to her,he couldn't stand making women cry,that's all he had ever seen his step-dad do was make people cry for no real good reason, and watching Mia cry reminded him of that)

"I'm sorry Leon, I'm so sorry,"

"none of this was your fault Mia, none of it,

"yes it is,I let Brian in I told him everything he needed to know,I got pregnant with his kid,I've screwed up so bad Le."

He knew Mia was pregnant she had told him when she found out and he was trying to track Brian down for her. He also knew he was running out of time to do so. But he didn't blame Mia for Brian, hell he didn't blame Brian at all,had it not been for him he'd be in jail, and then he'd really be alone. That used to be his worst fear and the whole team knew it, he'd always hated having no secrets except for a few things that didn't show clearly on his face. But his worst fear now was turning into Dominic, letting his responsibilites run him into the ground and then start only thinking in robot mode what clearly had to be done was that one single race for 5 grand, and then it turned in to another and then it turned into the heists and then it turned into this.)

"hey calm down. Mia. It'll be alright we've made it this far,right? "Please stop cryin' Mia." And that's not just Brian's baby, it's your baby too,isn't that all you wanted was to have a baby and be there for it Mia? and don't worry I'm gonna find Brian for you,you just wait."


	2. V's back

after he had finally managed to get Mia to calm down he took her back to the fort where they watched Mia's favorite movie and she fell asleep, he really didn't wanna wake her up, it'd be a miracle if she held on until he could get everything fixed or atleast realativly fixed, if anything he'd make sure V and Jes were taken care of then he'd move on to Brian, Letty and Dominic. He went over and gently picked her up, 7 months pregnant and still light as a feather he carried her to her room and laid her down made sure she was snuggly under the covers and went into the living room to brood, think, and over all feel helpless and remorse, he didn't know how long he had been siting there when the house phone rang, he looked at the time 12;30, shit it was Dom.

"hello?"

'hey Leon I'm glad I gotta hold of ya"

"Dom it's 12;30!'

"you don't sound like you was sleepin'"

"gee I wonder why thats been happenin'"

listen kid, I didn't call to fight witchu

why did you then this is the second time you've called in 6 months and we're all clear gimme a good reason Dominic one good reason!

Leon shut the fuck up and listen

no Dom! I'm tired a listenin, I'm tireda takin orders and gettin' the short end of the stick with 2 people who I care about flat on their ass in a hospital! I won't do it anymore!

then get the fuck up outta the fort, you can't take orders you ain't apart of _my_ team.

The team neva belonged to you Dom, we weren't property! (he slammed the phone down and ripped it outta the wall, trying to take in what had just happened, he went upstairs quietly kicked his boots off and went to sleep)

(the next morning Mia woke up first, she was in her bed and realized Leon must of put her to bed, she was glad he had come back, she wasn't sure if she could be alone especially after everything they had been through she started tearing up at the thought)

damn hormones,

( she went downstairs and started cooking for the two of them, she had to remind herself a couple of times only to get enough for 2 people and not the whole entire team, she looked over to see Leon there watching her)

are you just gona sit there and stare?

if you want me too,

no I want you to come over here and tell me if this tastes okay to you,

(he went over and took a taste of eggs) yeah they're great."

you're sure, you're practically the only one eating I prolly won't be able to keep 'em down.

I thought your morning sickness cleared up since you hit 7th month

it varies but mosta the time breakfeast is outta the question,

I'm sorry bout that Mia,

it's not like it was your fault huh?

yeah you got a point there (she hit him playfully,_ not now she's in a good mood down screw it up Leon! _he scolded to himself mentally, he heard a cell ring, he reached for his and it wasn't the one ringing,it was Mia's)

hello? oh hey V...

hey Mia. Leon tell you I'm getting released today right?

he said somethin' about it yeah,

well they bumpin' it up to 11 today, Le's not picking up his cell and the house sounds disconnected...

what!

yeah...umm did I say somethin' I shouldn'ta ?

no V..it's nothin' what time is it?

9;40

we'll be there V

alrighty Mia, bye

(she hung up the phone and to the house phone and saw it was pulled outta the wall and then walked back into the kitchen)

that was V, he said you weren't pickin' up,and did you pull the phone outta the wall?"

"my cell's chargin', umm Mia Dom called last night."

"oh my god what'd he say?"

"I got angry with him,umm told him that I wasn't gonna take his shit anymore and he told me to get outta the fort and I hung up on him,"

"damn it Le, "

"I know Mia I'm sorry but I told ya where I'm commin' from. "

"no Leon, I'm talkin' about Dominic. He needs to get off of the pity wagon and come on home or stop calling! You were the only one strong enough to face the cops and Jes,V and me, what'd he do? up and run!"

"Mia, Mia, relax, it'll be okay. You wanna come wit me to go get V?"

"yeah. there's just one problem."

"and what's that? "

"I-I haven't gone down there since I started showin'"

"so he don't know?"

"no Leon he don't know!"

"sorry, sorry just askin' a question. You want me to tell him on the way home? or you just wanna go with me and let him figure it out or what?"

"no I still wanna go we all gotta alota talkin' to do."

"okay, umm Mia, can I get somethin' to eat please?"

( she laughed at him and moved out of the way) "sure"

"thank you, you gonna eat or just watch me eat?"

"I think I'll eat today."

"good cause then I would feel guilty and have to buy you somethin when we go get V and force feed you or somethin'"

"I can see it now. Which by the way you'd betta not."

( it rolled around to the time to go get Vince and they drove down to the hospital listening to what to Leon was torture devices Mia called music like Brittney Spears and Christina Agulara)

"Mia must we listen to these crack addicts?"

"yes. yes we must listen to "the crack addicts"

"whhyyyy?"

"Leon you sound like a two year old."

"This kinda music drives me to drink!"

"but you have no problem watching their videos?"

"I wasn't listening to the music. Had I known they sung like this I wouldn'ta even considered it!"

"sure Leon, "

( they pulled up to the hospital and went up to the nurses station)

" hi I need Vincent Hendrix please".

"Nurse; sure one second."( she typed something in her computer and looked back up at them)"he's in room 302, go down the hall to the elevators floor 3 5th door on your right."

"Mia; thank you".

" thanks".

( they followed the nurses intructions to Vince's room and went in, he was already dressed and watching T.V. )

"hey guys"

" hey Vince,

"hey V,"

"I can't wait to go home, I missed the hell outta ya'll"

" we got down here as much as we could Vince, we had to stay low for a little while with the last hesit and everything"

"I understand Le, it ain't you I'm blamin', it's the busta,"

( Mia slid down the wall,Leon went over to her and knelt down,Vince just looked confused)

"hey Mia, it's gonna be okay, slow breaths Mia, shh ( he hugged her)

" was it somethin I said?"

" yeah V, umm we got talkin' to do, lets go get your paperwork filled out."

"umm,okay"

(they got Vince's paperwork and headed out towards the skyline and Mia gave him a hug, he hugged her back)

"I'm so glad you're okay V,"

"me too Mia"

( they drove half way home in silence, then Vince started a conversation)

" so Mia what was that in the hospital?"

" Alot has been goin' on since you been in the hospital V, ummm one happens to be that I got pregnant somewhere along the line"

" are you sayin' you and Le are havin' a baby!"

" god! no V, she's havin' Brian's baby not mine!"

(Mia ran her hands over her face and started giggling at Leon's reaction to Vince's question)

"well I'm sorry it's not like someone came and informed me I was gonna be an uncle."

" like I said V we got people watchin' the fort I had to be careful for mine and Mia's sakes,"

" I know,I rember"( there was another silence)" so what about Dom and Let?(Leon sighed, _this was gonna be a long day)_

" Dominic called last night, got mad,hung up on him, haven't heard from Letty at all but Dom says she's okay,"

"it's not like that means anything tho bro, have you tried to call her?"

" yes V, her phones cut off,"

" ah, I see, hey Le?"

"yeah V?"

"it's good to be home"


	3. it's all coming together

**TO MY REVIEWERS- The brackets are there to help me seperate description from the actual talking and I just forgot to take them down, I'll be better about it in the future and no english is not my second languge but I'm not a college student either. Just keep that in mind, now lets get on with the story shall we? **

It had been 3 weeks since they brought Vince home and they were going to the old garage, originally Leon didn't wanna go but Vince perstering him about it 50 times a day was rather convincing.

"wow"

" I told ya V I couldn't bring myself to shut everything up, so it's just kinda laid out here"

"for seven months?"

" yeah"

"damn Le" He was walking around looking at all the rusted tools and came up on the charger. "you didn't even cover up the charger?"

"I told you Vince I couldn't!"

" that's Tony's charger Leon. It's our history, you take care of history!"

" well V, you try taking care of Mia the way that she is and try to hold your own self together and put up peices of your past,and live with the fac that past that killed your brother!"

"Jesse ain't dead Le, don't you talk like that now."

" he ain't come outta that coma yet V, the doc said that there's a chance he'd go brain dead!"

" he won't Le, Jes is stronger than that,"

"just don't sit here and ride my ass over meaningless shit like the charger okay?'

"alright I won't yell at ya anymore, just so long as you don't call the charger 'meaningless shit' again."

He now knew why Leon hadn't wanted to come here. It'd killed him with the way things ended up. He'd of had to do alot of growing up in a short amount of time. No one should've had to go through what Leon had. He was brought from his musing when Leon's cell phone rang.

"hello, seriously? yes ma'am, I'll be right there" That had to have been that happiest tone Vince had heard Leon use since he had gotten out of the hospital.

"what's goin on Le?"

"Jesse's awake!"

" you're kiddin'"

" I betta not be, get in the car"

Leon literally ran to the skyline and Vince had to make an effort to keep up.

" when?"

"when what?"

"when did he wake up?"

" a few minutes ago, one of his nurses called me."

" that's great Leon,"

They were back at the house in two minutes thanks to Leon's driving, Vince on the other hand lost about 3 or 4 years of his life.

" thought we were goin' to the hospital," He said out of breath from yelling at Leon to slow down before they crashed.

" gotta get Mia, stay here"

Leon darted into the fort, grabbed Mia and was dragging her out of the house by her arm.

"Leon where are we goin!"

"Jesse's awake in the car"

Mia climbed in the backseat behind Leon.

"oh my god when?"

" a few minutes ago, one the nuses called him." Vince recited. They were headed down the highway, going way to fast and swerving through cars.

" Leon I swear to god if you don't slow down!"

" I ain't gonna crash Mia!"

" Leon seriously listen to her, you're goin' 105 in a 80 mile!"

" I can read my spedometer thank you!"

" well then slow down before you kill all of us!"

"fine," He slowed down to 95m.p.h. " happy?"

" yes,"

" geez for people who used to go to races every other night you got speed issues," He muttered.

" yeah but here's the thing Leon, we are not racing!"

" yeah, you lucky you didn't get pulled over."

" That's because I have a cop detector, it woulda told me if a cop was around,"

" you still have that thing?"

" yes, if I take it out theres gonna be a huge whole in my stereo system!"

" awww, poor Leon attatched to his cop detector?" Vince teased.

" NO!"

"Leon you missed your turn"

" what!"

" you missed your turn," Mia repeated.

" damn it V, you made me miss my turn" He said as he turned around and pulled into the hospital parking lot.

" well is it my fault you're attatched to a cop detector?"

" would you stop that!"

"would you guys stop acting like 4 year olds!"

"yes ma'am"

" sorry Mia,"

They walked up to the nurses's station. And got one of the residents to look up Jesse's room number.

" He's in room 2202 ma'am, take the elevator to surgery, down the hall to the left on your right."

" thank you"

" you're welcome"

After an eternity in the elevator they got to the surgery floor and followed their instructions to Jesse's room.

" Now be careful in here he's probably had ... Mia had already walked in. "20 surgeries"

"It'll be alright brotha," Vince said as he walked in after Mia.

"hey guys," His voice was weak and raspy.

" how ya livin' brotha?"

" I've been better" Mia gave him a hug.

" be careful Mia, let's not put him back on the resperators,"

" Well I'm sorry Le, I haven't seen him in forever," she said half matter-of-factly and half joyful.

"It's okay Le, I needed a hug."

"I'm glad you're okay Jes,"

" me too, of course I wouldn't be here had it not been for Mia"

" How you figure?" Mia rembered trying to stop the bleeding and at the same time keep his heart going but she was almost certain he would die in the ambulance.

" you kept me alive long enough for the EMT's to revive me, that's what the doc. said"

"ah, well in that case, you're welcome."

" hey Le?"

"yeah Jes?"

" why you look so down?"

" it's been hell since you been out bro, I'm just glad to see you alive"

" it's good to be seen,hey wait a minute"

" what Jes?"

" where's Dominic and Letty?"

_" _ _Not again" _Leon thought to himself. Everybody froze so Leon just recited what he had told Vince.

" We don't know where they are Jesse. They bailed the last I caught them was at the fort when they grabbed their bags and I told them I wasn't going. I told 'em I was gonna and keep Mia company and see what happened with you and V."

" Are we in trouble with the cops or somethin'?"

" Not anymore, Brian cleared all of us" Mia said in Leon's absence of words.

" Where's he?"

" We don't know that either" Vince told him in an angry tone.

" sorry sensitive subject, so you haven't seen 'em at all?"

" no Jes, we haven't"

" we've heard from them twice and the last one wasn't so pretty."

"Are we just gonna let them crawl back in their own time or go looking for them,what's gonna happen Le?"

" Once Mia has the baby, we'll go look for 'em"

" wait once Mia what!"

" Oh crap, yeah, Mia's pregnant."

"by who!"

" Brian of course, Jes who'd you think I'd..nevermind" Everybody busted out laughing and Jesse started coughing and Mia got him some water.

"can't say I'm suprised"

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" umm nothing?"

"sure Jes"

"whatever you say kid"

The nurse came in and chased them out, so they said their goodbyes and went back to the fort with a new sense of hope.


	4. paying the price

Leon was the first to wake up for a change, he quietly krept to the bathroom and took a shower brushed his teeth and took his bottle out of the mirror cabinet. Seven of them left, the Doctor wasn't going to give him another refill it said on the bottle that it was the last refill. _Damn._ He thought as he popped another one. He wished he hadn't started craving them, but he needed something to take away the pain. True he wasn't physically hurting anymore, but mentally and emotionally was a different story. He was snapped out of his thoughts with Vince knocking on the door.

"Come on Leon, it's my turn"

"One second V." _Shit_. He put the cap on his pills and tossed them back in the mirror cabinet. He gathered up his clothes and towel and opened the door.

"It's about time,"

"Shut up V," He was getting short quick. It'd stop when the pills kicked in,_It had too._

"Good Morning to you too princess," Vince said sarcastically. He knew Leon wasn't a morning person but damn.

"You guys it's too early." Mia said sleepiness in her voice.

"Sorry Mia."

"Our bad Mi,"

"Don't cook for me Mia, I'm a go see Jes early"

"Okay Le,just ,make sure you get somethin' to eat."

"I will Mi," He ran down the stairs and out walked out the door. He grabbed his keys out of his pockets and started fiddling with the key ring while walking out to his skyline. He went down to the hospital and went into Jes's room.

"Hey bro,"

"Hey Le,"

"How you feelin' this mornin'?"

" I feel like shit, I look like shit, it's just a shitty day."

" I know bro,."

"Hey Leon can I ask you a stupid question?" Leon shrugged.

"What's your last name?"

"Strong."

" Before that,"

" Oh umm it's D'mato."

"Leon D'mato?"

" No, my name is Leon Strong. That's the person I am now,have been."

" I know bro, I told you it was a stupid question."

"That's alright. We all need to ask stupid questions, it saves us sometimes."

"That was deep."

" Shut-up."

"You've changed Le,"

"I know, I'm trying to decide if it was for the better."

"Wanna talk about it?" He didn't want to,but he had to he had to tell someone who he didn't have to stay strong for. Someone who had seen him cry before, he decided that someone was Jesse.

" When you ran off Dom wanted to do another high-jacking, we all said it was a bad idea without all five of us but he said it was a huge cash cow and this last one we were done. That we'd be set for life and after that."

"It didn't go so well?"

"No, Jes it didn't. It started out like normal where we all surrounded it and V jumped outta Dom's car and when he did the trucker had a shotgun."

"Oh god."

"Yeah, and Dom said he yelled at Vince to get back in the car, but I guess V didn't hear him. So Vince didn't make it on top of the motor before he started shooting, Vince got his arm caught in the cable and when he went and dodged the second bullet he hit his head and went to the side of the truck."

"Shit!" Leon had tears in his eyes and his voice started showing it, he wanted to see Jesse's expression but he knew if he looked at his 'little brother' he wouldn't be able to finish. "You okay Le? You want some water or somethin'?"

" No, I'm okay." He cleared his throat. " So the wire cut into V's arm,real deep. And Dominic was yelling at him to undo his arm so he could pull him back over. But he couldn't and he went to get up to untie his arm and the trucker shot him in the side."

"It's a wonder he ain't dead."

"He would be had it not been for Brian."

"How'd he help?"

" Dom's tire got shot and Letty tried her hand at gettin' him loose. She pulled up to distract him and he shot her engine, didn't get anything major though, When she was pulling up behind Dom she flipped her car. He sent me back to get her and that's when Brian and Mia flew by, he jumped over untied him and brought him back over to his car. He had Mia pull over, he was trying to keep what was left of V together and he blew his cover and called reinforcment in to take Vince to the hospital. And Dom went to go get our shit because we were goin' down to Mexico,and I guess that's when you showed up and after that Dominic came to the state line and told us that you and V were in the hospital safe and sound and he had left Mia behind to take care of you guys. That's when I decided you guys needed me more than he did." He was crying about half way through. Just about to the point where it started racking his body.

"Let didn't decide the same?"

"No, she hugged me told me to be careful and to wait for her call. Said that one of us had to take care of Dominic."

" So we're really over? Is Team Toretto over Le?"

"I don't know Jes,what I do know is that if we're ever all together again it'll never be the same"

" We're still the same ain't we Le? I mean as far as our brotherhood goes right?"

"Yeah,I just feel like an ass for tellin' you to visiualize your win instead of no Jes don't race Tran for slips."

"Do you honestly think I woulda listened?"

"Prolly not, I guess we're all paying the price."

" Yeah.But don't punish yourself over things you don't have control over."

"Aiight Jes."

"Is there anything else you need to talk about bro?"

" Nah man,it's all cool." They both could tell he was lying.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay" He said unsure of himself.

One of the nurses came in. " Good Morning Mr. Strong." She said in a happy-go-lucky voice. He recognized her voice from earlier. He finally peiced together that she was the nurse that called him.

"Good Morning Alicia. How are you today?" Jesse said in a happy voice. He always was a people person.

" I'm just fine,but I'm here to take you to therapy,"

"Now there couldn't be a happier reason?"

" Sorry Jesse,promise I'll stop in tomorrow other than to take you to physical therapy."

"It's a date"

"Good."

" Le, is there something that you wanna get done? Physical Therapy lasts for three hours at this point."

" I'll stop in later then Jes,"

"Cool,"

Jesse went with Alicia and Leon went to go get something to eat. He finally decided on fatburger. It'd been awhile since he'd had somethin' there. He went through drive through.

"Welcome to fatburger how may I help you?"

" yeah gimme a double chese with large fries and a coke."

" 5.13 at the window sir"

He drove up and got his food and paid for it. He ate it while going down the road headed back to the fort. Maybe if he ate something he would feel better. Always seemed to work for Vince. He had to deal with this problem before it got too serious and he landed himself in rehab. Then there was nothing he could do for Vince,Jesse or Mia if that happened. _damn it Leon._ It was a simple pain killer. He screwed up something as simple as when you're done hurting you stop taking them. And now he was paying the price.


	5. Letty's call

A couple weeks and not alot had changed it was late and Leon, Vince and Mia where watching T.V. and Leon's cell rang. "one sec" He got up and went into the kitchen."hello?"

"Hey Le," she sounded exahusted,**hurt**, if Dom had hurt her it'd be hell.

"Letty? what's goin' on you don't sound so good. "

She laughed softly and then grunted in pain. "listen Le, I didn't get the chance to go to the doc after I flipped and I think I mighta hurt somethin'."

"Letty it's been 6 months what the hell have you been doin'?"

"Me and Dom split up after we got to Florida, he went on down to Mexico to take care of buisness, I flipped tryin' to get back to Cali."

"Why didn't chu call me Let I woulda came and got ya,"

"I was afraid... you'd hate me for not comin' back after gettin' cleared".

"Letty where are you I'll come and getchu,"

"Is V okay?"

"Yeah he took a hit but he's fine,"

"What about Jes?"

"Letty! tell me where the fuck you are!"

"I'm in New Mexico, rember the place you n me went too after Tony died?"

"How can I forget?"

"I'm there, same hotel too."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Let,I promise."

"I know Leon, bye."

"Hang in there Let, I'll see you soon." He didn't wanna hang up, but he knew he had too, he went back into the living room and looked at Vince and Mia, all of the rage against Dom making his blood boil and he threw his phone oh the ground causing Mia to jump.

"The damned bastard left her alone! She tried to get home and she fell asleep and flipped her car!' Because he was once again too selfish to keep her around!" He put his head in his hands and leaned against the wall.

"Le calm down,tell me what happened," She heard him trying to control his breathing and rage, something told her he wasn't ready for the reasponsibilty of being alone and taking care of the three of them too.

"Easy brotha,it's gonna be okay what's goin' on?"

" Dom and Letty went ahead and headed down for mexico, and when Letty wanted to come home he took her as far as Florida and left her, after the last heists she flipped her car over and she didn't go to the doctor,she was tryin' to get home when she flipped the car again in New Mexico. and she's really messed up guys or she wouldn't of called."

"Well then you gotta go get her brotha, Let's our gurl we can't just leave her hangin'"

" You two gonna be okay by yourselves?"

" Leon we're adults we can handle it now go get Letty!"

"What she said"

" Okay, I'll call when I know somethin'" He got his bag that he and Mia had decided to keep packed incase they had to run and hadn't had the chance to unpack he was glad about it now.

"Jesse can come home a week from now, don't forget about him okay?"

" Bro, we ain't gonna leave Jes high and dry,we promise."

"Leon if I have to tell you to get outta here one more time you'll be the one driving with a concussion!"

" I'm out Mi," He ran to the skyline threw his bag in the backseat. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed,_it was gonna be a long night_. He started the car and sped out of the driveway.

"Doesn't he need instructions?"

"Nah Mia, Le knows exactly where he's goin'."

"How?"

"I betchu he's goin' to the place he and Letty ran off too after Tony passed away,"

"When they disappeared after papi's funeral?"

"Yep,"

"Did he tell you what happened where he and Let were goin'"

"He told me when they got back, it was just us two in the garage, you know how gets when he gets goin'"

"Well,what'd he say?"

" Let was way messed up after Tony passed away, after the funeral she had a fight with Dominic and he told her that he didn't want anything to do with her,"

"Oh my gosh"

"Yeah, so she was in the closet cryin' and Leon went to throw his jacket up and he found her there just crying her eyes out."

"Let cryin'?"

"yeah,hard to picture huh?"

" I've only see Letty cry once in the 9 years I've known her and that was when her papi died and she got those tags that she wears,"

"She got those from her dad?"

"Yeah, he told her to wear them and he'd always be with her"

" Wish my dad had done somethin' like that for me, closest thing I had to a father was Tony"

" He loved you like a son too V,"

" I know,"

Leon was driving 120 down an empty free way. He had to get there as soon as he could. He just hoped he would find her in better condition than the last time he was down in New Mexico. He inhaled deeply and let it out as he sunk deeper into his memories.

**FLASHBACK**

We are here today to mourn the passing of Anthony Dominic Toretto, beloved husband and father. Respected member of the community...That was all Leon rembered of the ceremony, he had one hell of a hang over that day from the previous night that he and Jesse had drowned their sorrows in several bottles of Smirnoff and Coronas. He could hear Mia and Letty, who were infront of him, softly wimpering trying not to cry. He got a closer look at Letty,she was holding on to her tags for dear life. He always wondered about those. He was interrupted by Vince and Dominic, talking about the race to cover the funeral bill. Vince told Dominic he was sorry. Dominic said he was too.

The party afterwards were full of Dominic and Mia's 'family' who said what a great man Tony had been and that Dominic looked exactly like him, he picked up on Dominic's frustration, he decided to check on Letty who he hadn't seen since the funeral. He looked all over the fort and couldn't find her. He asked V and he had told him that She and Dom had a huge fight and she was probably driving some of the frustration off.. He went upstairs to throw his jacket into the upstairs closet and that's where he found her,Letty, crying.

"Let baby, what's the matter:

" My last papi died today Leon, I'm sad" He knelt down to her and was caressing her arm.

"Me too Letty,"

"Guys get sad?"

"Yeah,we get sad like when beautiful girls cry,"

" Yeah? Where's she at?"

"Infront of me"

"You're just telling me that to get me to shut-up"

" No Letty,I mean it. Why don't you come outta there" She crawled out.

"Thanks Leon, for everything."

"What'd I do?"

"Reminded me that there's more to life than Dom," She wiped away the tears and went into her room. He went back downstairs and 'mingled' with some of the Toretto family and he noticed Letty come down in her usual tight leather pants and wife beater headed for the door with car keys in hand. He stopped her before she got to the door.

"Where you goin' Letty?"

" Anywhere but here,"

"Lemme go wit you,"

" No,"

" Letty,"

"Leon you can't come with me, I need to be alone"

" My cars faster."

"No it's not,"

" Yes it is, 7 seconds"

"Fine hurry up and change" She said shortly. He got changed in record time and they headed out to the skyline.

" I'm driving"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They headed down the same freeway Leon was on and just kept driving.

"Where we goin'?"

" I told you, anywhere but here" She turned the radio on and the rest of the drive out of California was silent.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

His cellphone started ringing. "hello?"

" Hey Leon where's Jesse's laptop?"

" In my room, long dresser bottom drawer."

" Okay, thanks"

"Hey Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but don't call me unless it's a emergency."

"Okay Le, I get it, be careful"

" I will" He hung up the phone. "Jesus Christ this is gonna be a long night."

**Alright ya'll, I just spent 2 hours typing these past 2 chapters and I'm gonna get some sleep before I start slacking off. so until then.**


	6. Getting better or worse?

Leon had finally made it to the place where Letty was staying at after what seemed like an eternity. He saw one of the doors open. The place looked exactly like it 3 years ago. A less than perfect hotel,but it was all that he and Letty could do at that point and it looked like that was all Letty could get too. He saw one of Letty's shoes, he finally peiced together that, it was Letty's door that was open. Nobody was moving inside._ Please be okay Letty._ He gathered up his courage and walked in there. Letty was laying on the bed breathing heavy. She had to have broken something. Her shifting arm was turned a way in shouldn't be able to, her clothes were ripped and torn. _I'm going to kill him._ He thought.

"Le, is that you?" She tried to lift her head but was too weak and laid it back down in defeat.

"Yeah,Letty it's me" He said quietly. "Lemme have a look at you." He said in more of a damanding tone.

" It hurts Leon, it hurts so bad." She said crying. She always cried infront of him, she just couldn't help it. She cringed as he lifted her shirt up off her stomach. He cringed too, looking at all the bruises and marks.

" You're messed up baby,we need to take you to a doctor." His voice showed the tears in his eyes,but he didn't let himself cry, one of them had to be strong.

"I just wanna go home, take me home Le." She begged. She and Dominic had been all over creation with Dom's paranoia. She wanted to go back to the fort,she wanted to be safe.

" I will Let, but you coulda broken somethin', we can make the hurting go away" He was going to take her anyway,but it would be a hell of alot easier if she went willingly.

"Okay," She trusted him with her life. She knew he'd take care of her. He heard it in her voice.

" Come on baby, let's get you out to the car." He picked her up and took her out to the skyline. She couldn't sit up comfortably. "Come here Letty, I'll let you lay in the back." Now thoughts were running through his head that she hurt her spine too. He moved his bag in the floor and laid her in the back of his car.

"Thank you Leon."

"You'd do the same for me sweets." She laughed a little, Then took a deep breath so she wouldn't scream out in pain. "I'm sorry Letty,"

"It's not your fault." The rest of the trip to the hospital was mostly silent except for the occasional groan from Letty when he hit a bump or pot hole in the road, which was a little hard to do with the road he was driving on. He finally got to a hospital.

"We're here baby," He looked back at her and she had her eyes closed. He didn't want to touch her, but she couldn't walk on her own and he'd have to carry her in there. "Come here" She reached out for him so he could pick her up easier, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked in the hospital, which was pretty much a doctors office. They took her back in one of the rooms. All he could do was wait. A few minutes later he heard signs of struggle. " Ms. Rodriguez you need to calm down!" "I want Leon! Where is he!" To the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. He busted into one of the rooms and literally ran to her side.

"It's okay baby,let the nice man take care of you,"

"Don't let him hurt me Le! Please!" She begged.

"I won't, I won't I promise." He held her hands. It's gonna be okay,we're gonna make the pain go away."

"Are you ready now?" He asked alot more politely than Leon had expected.

"Yeah,she should be okay now," He pushed on almost all of her muscles and she flinched or screamed out in pain almost everytime. It just about hurt him as much as it her,even with the Doctor apologizing everytime. After an eternity of that,he marked some stuff down on a peice fo paper and then looked at Leon.

"Mr. Strong can I speak with you for a moment?" He said it irrability.

"Sure," He stepped outside with the doctor.

" Ms. Rodriguez has sestained multiple injuries, as we are not the best care. I suggest you take her to a hospital in California."

"I will sir, I just need her to be comfortable for the ride."

" I can help you there,but there's one more thing Mr. Strong."

"Yes sir?"

" Ms. Rodriguez has distinctive hand and fist marks on her body, and by looking at you I don't think you're the one who caused them"

"What are you saying? Did somebody hit Letty!"

"Yes Mr. Strong, I believe Ms. Rodriguez was a victim of domestic violence. You haven't answered my question, Do you know of anyone who would do this to your friend? a husband or an ex maybe?"

It ws hard for Leon to make out the Doctors words the only person Letty had been with was..._Dominic._ He once again had the all too fimilar feeling of rage making his blood boil. " Mr. Strong?"

" No I don't know anyone that would hurt her." He said quickly, lying through his teeth. The doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright then, I'll give your friend a shot of morphine and you can get her to a real hospital."

"Thank you sir," They walked back in Leon held Letty's hand while he gave her the shot and he carried her back out to the Skyline. A million thoughts were racing through his head. The one that stayed was why would anybody hurt Letty? She was for the most part good to everyone. Except when she got feisty and that most of the time was something to laugh at. He had considered the thought but now he was definatley going to kill Dom. They got started down the road and back on level ground,then Leon had to know.

"Letty why didn'tchu call me?" That wasn't the question he wanted to ask, but _Letty did Dominic hit you?_ just didn't sound right.

" I was afraid you'd hate me Le, I left the team for him, hell I left my family for him and that just wasn't right." She sounded more comfortable now. More like Letty.

"We love you Let and we always will."

"Thanks Le,"

" Alot of things have been goin' on since you been gone."

"Like what?"

" Mia's gonna have a baby here in like less than a month now,"

"Oh really! Mia's pregnant!"

"Yeah,"

"Is it a boy or girl!"

"We don't know yet, Mi didn't wanna know." He liked her this way. It made him think of the better days.

"What about Jesse, you didn't answer me on the phone."

"Jesse was in a coma for 6 months but he pulled out of it last month."

"How bad is V's arm?"

" He can barely tie his shoes, but he's goin' to therapy for it and we're all hoping that it gets better."

"Poor Coyote."

"What about Dominic?"

"I don't wanna talk about him." She said it in a rather nasty tone.

"Why not?"

" 'Cause he don't want nothin' to do with us Le, I don't want nothin' to do wit him."

" It took you 7 months to realize that?" He was intentionally trying to make her angry, she wouldn't be careful about what she said when she was mad.

" You know what Leon,why don't you just shut the fuck up and drive!" She turned around and faced the window.

" Awww poor Letty scared of a simple question?" He said in a two year old voice. She turned around and glared.

"What's simple about it Leon! I made a bad decision, my car is totaled,my life is fucked up right now and one of my last friends is hounding me for no reason!"

" Okay baby, I'll cut it."

"What about Brian?"

"He's in Florida somewhere, after Mia pops I'm gonna go round him up."

" You just got a answer for everything don't chu?"

"I wish Let,"

"Did somethin' happen to you Le?"

" Not really..." He trailed off. She was trying to get him to talk about his addiction without knowing it.

" You can tell me Le, as I recall you got a few of my secrets under your belt."

" I got addicted to a pain killer. I pulled a muscle a while back and I got hooked on the stuff my Doctor gave me."

"Honey."

" I know Letty, I've tried to stop so many times, but everytime I do I keep thinking about that last one and the what if's and what would of happened if I had stood my ground with Dom and said no." He was just trying to explain it to her,but when he looked over at her and saw the tears in her eyes, he wished he hadn't of told her.

" You know what would of happened to me,"

"What?"

"I woulda died under that car."

"I'm pretty sure he woulda pulled back for you."

" I'm not."

"Hey Letty, can you tell me somethin'?"

" Anything honey."

"Did Dom hit you?" He was waiting for his reply and all there was was silence.


	7. Heartbreak in Arizona

**To my reviewers- I'm glad you are enjoying the plot so far. Yes I am the same person and yes the grammatical fairy probably did take pity on me,but 'beggers can't be chosers right?" lol oh and myotheraccountisbetter if you're still out there. I've officially blocked you because I'm tired of hearing every tiny thing and you're doing it to make fun of people. The entire reson I write FF is to unwind and can't do that with your constant bashing. Now on with the story**

She was still quiet so he asked her again. "Letty did you hear me?" She turned around to look at him. He could tell she didn't want to answer the question but he still had to know. He didn't want to hurt her but if it helped him help her then he wouldn't have a choice.

" Yeah Le I heard you." She mumbled. Out of all the questions,he had to ask that one.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Am I gonna get an answer?"

"No Leon, Dom did not hit me."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, wait a minute **why** would you ask something like that anyways?"

" No reason." _Here we go._ He thought.

"No reason? That was just a random question?" He heard the sarcasm in her voice.

" Letty, I ask 'cause I care aiight?"

"No Leon not alright! I'm real sensitive about that shit okay!" She was getting mad at him. He needed to change the subject fast.

"You know where Dom went in Mexico?" It sounded empty, but it was all he could think of.

" Don't change the subject Le. Why did chu think Dominic would put his hands on me?"

" 'Cause the Doctor said so okay!" They were both getting frusturated.

" Well did you consider tellin' him that my car flipped on top of me twice?"

"Yeah, when he talked to me out in the hallway he asked me if you had an ex or a husband who would smack you around." That was a little more quiet. He didn't want to fight with her anymore.

"I would of left if he hit me Leon, I've had enough of that for life."

"Well Let, you did leave," It sounded suspiciously caring,she'd of never got that tone off of Dom.

"No honey,he left me I came back to a hotel in the middle of the night and there was a note there sayin' that he couldn't be around me anymore, that he had headed for Mexico and not to follow him."

"I'm sorry Letty."

"Don't be Leon, it was coming anyways, I don't know why I stayed as long as I did. As long as we were together he cheated on me,he lied to me, and I stayed Le, why in the hell did the high and mighty Letty Rodriguez stay with such a bastard as that?"

"Because she thought he would change, that she could make him change. But it's like V said you can't change what was written in stone babe, it's not you're fault that you're relationship with Dom didn't work out."

"Leon?"

"Yeah Let?"

" Have I ever said thanks?"

"Yeah babe, you did."

"Enough?"

"Yeah,enough."

"How many times did you think of the first time we came through here?"

" A couple."

"Tony was the best guy I ever knew, he let Dom get away with too much shit as a kid, and without Tony we were all lost,especially Dominic and he was the one we all trusted, way too much."

" Tony protected us against our passion, street racing, and when we were the best of the best out there, Dom wanted more and more and more and then when we couldn't give him anymore he left, and that hurts so bad don't it babe?

"Yeah..." She started crying again. More like bawling. He pulled the car over and he pulled her over in his lap and held her rocking her slowly back and fourth. It wasn't the best fit but it was soothing her. It wasn't long before he started crying right a long with her. He was so worn down he didn't even realize it.

"What wasn't good enough Le? Why didn't he love me?" She asked him.

" Not a damn thing baby, you're perfect." He was going to kill Dominic nobody deserves to cry like they had. He didn't care who they were. _Maybe Dominic_. It took a good 2 hours for the both of them to calm down. Then Leon's cell phone started ringing. He rembered _only in an emergancy_. He frantically started searching for it. He found it and answered it.

"Leon!" It was Vince he sounded scared and panicked.

"What V,what's goin' on!" He asked Vince while wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry Le, I'm so sorry!" Vince was crying too._ please don't let it be Mia. _He begged in his thoughts he gathered up his courage and took a deep breath and let it out.

"What V, tell me what happened!" Letty was bitting her nails,eyes wide. She was just as nervous as Leon was after she heard his tone._Answer him Vince,_ She begged him quietly.

**A/N Okay people I'm trying my hand at a cliffie... I need baby names so leave 'em on your way out. thanks for your time.**


	8. Headed back for square one

Leon was praying and trying to get Vince to talk at the same time. He forgot all about Letty,who was still sitting on his lap. "Come on V talk to me!"

"It's Jesse, he got hit!" Leon's heart sank. He was thankful nothing had happened to Mia or the baby, but now it was his brother, _damn it!_ He thought.

"What happened Vince!" He couldn't take much more of Vince's freezing up. It was driving him crazy.

" He got mad at one of the designs he was workin' on with his laptop, he went for a walk, and he's been gone all day Leon, I shoulda gone looking for him man, I'm so sorry!" He peiced together that the hospital had called Vince. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mia crying hysterically in the background.

"Okay V, listen to me, we're in Arizona. We'll be there in a couple of hours. I need you to solider up and take care of Mia until I get back, okay!"

"Alright. Leon?" He asked hoping he was still on.

"Yeah Vince?

"Hurry," He begged. Leon hung up the phone and came back to where he was, and looked at Letty,who was still in his lap.

"Everything alright honey?" She knew something was wrong,something serious.

"No, Jes got hit by a car, he's in the hospital. Mia and V are at the fort by themselves with no way to get there." Letty crawled back over to her seat and Leon pulled back into the road and almost got hit in the process when he got going good, he sped up to 120 in an 80.

"It'll be okay Le,"

"You don't know that Letty,"

"Yes I do, whatever happens as long as we're together we'll get through it."

"Thanks Letty."

"Anytime honey."

They got out of Arizona in 30 minutes and crossed the state line where traffic started to slow down and Leon kept swerving through traffic to keep going.

"Non-driving bastards!"

"Le get in the express lane." She was going to have to be his brains. His nerves were too shot.

"Good idea." He merged over to the express lane where they made up a lot of time. They pulled up to the fort and went inside. It was a pitiful sight. Vince and Mia were on the couch Vincehad his arms around her trying miserably to calm her down. Letty went over infront of them and knelt down and tried to calm them down. Mia threw her arms around Letty and Letty hugged back,ignoring the sharp pains in her back and arm. Vince stood up and went over to Leon.

"When we leaving?"

"In the next 5 minutes, Mia needs to calm down some first."

"I tried Leon."

"I know V, something tells me if I went over there she wouldn't calm down for me either. This is one of the those Letty things." He was so glad to have her back. It dawned on him she was a walking clock, she'd start hurting soon too.

"I'm glad she's back Leon."

"You have no idea V."

"Hey chica you gotta calm down alright? It ain't too good for you,Jes wouldn't want you doin' this now." Letty told Mia in a soothing voice.

" I-I know, but what if something happens to him Letty? What if he goes back inno a coma again?"

"Nothin's gonna happen Mia, everythings gonna be alright." A few minutes of that and Mia had stopped crying.Letty was hurting again. "Le, Le I need some help the meds wearin' off."

"I got you babe." He picked her up and carried her out to the Skyline with Vince and Mia. She was laying down in back with her head on Mia's lap. Vince was in the passengers seat talking to Leon trying to keep him awake. He hadn't had any sleep in the past 3 days. They got to the hospital and one of the Doctor's came out.

"Are you the family of Jesse Strong?"

"Yes sir." Vince answered him, Leon had taken Letty to the E.R. and Mia had gone with him. Leon was walking back up when he saw one of the doctors with Vince he picked up the pace a little.

"Sir. Jesse was hit full impact at 50 miles an hour." Vince and Leon's jaw dropped. They both knew how lucky he was to still be alive. Then again, Jesse seemed to be having all the luck here lately." He lost a lot of blood in the ambulance, and he's torn some of his eternal stitches. He's going to need corrective surgery and a blood transfusion."

"I'm the same, I'll donate." Leon spoke up.

"Good, if you'll come with me."

"Check on Letty in a little while V, I'll be back soon." Then he left with the Doctor. Vince took a seat in the waiting room when Mia came back.

"They've admitted Letty, she's more messed up than I thought she'd be."

"What's the extent of the damage?"

"Her right arm is broken in 4 places. 3 ribs are broken and two of them are cracked and she's got a moderate concussion. They'll prolly keep her over night and then release her tomorrow. Anything on Jes?"

" Car ran over him at 50."

"Oh my god."

"He's still alive though, Le went to go give blood for his surgery,"

"Another surgery?"

"Yeah, he tore some of his stitches on the inside."

"Oh." Leon came back and demanded to know what happened to Letty and Mia told him what she had told Vince, leaving out the one thing Letty had begged her not to tell them. Leon breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at Mia who looked exahusted more than he was.

"Mi, baby why don't you go get some sleep, you really should be relaxing."

"After we hear about Jes after his surgery, I'll let you take me home." About 2 hours later the Doctor came out in his scrubs.

"His surgery was successful. We repaired all of the damage done to his eternal stitches he'll have to rest a lot so it will take all of you to keep him in his bed or on the couch. No extensive moving once so ever." He said in a stern voice. They all nodded. He turned to look at Leon." Mr. Strong how long have you been abusing prescription medication?" He said in the worse condensending voice Leon had ever heard. " We couldn't use your blood or it would have killed him, luckly we found a replacement in the blood bank." Now it had really sunk in to Leon how far out of hand it had gotten. _He had to stop. He had to stop **now** before anyone else got hurt._ He looked over at Vince and Mia who looked shocked and ashamed with their jaws dropped almost to the floor. Which made him feel even more guilty.

"I'm on withdrawal, I don't need rehab or anything." Reading the Doctor's thoughts. Lying at the same time.

"Okay," He walked away and left Leon alone with Mia and Vince.

"Did I hear him right!" Mia demanded.

"Yeah Mi, you did." Vince answered in Leon's place.

"Le. what,why when?" She asked pretty much in the same word.

"I'm sorry Mia." It was the only thing he could think of to say. Something that wasn't a lie.

"I can't talk about this right now Leon, I can't get stressed out right now."

"Okay I'll take you home." He answered her quietly and obiediently. They all drove home in slience. Leon's thoughts kept screaming at him. He did his best to block them out. He pulled into the fort and Mia had fallen asleep. She was so peaceful that way,not worrying over her brother. Not asking him if there was anything she could do to help him when she was already doing too much. Just resting peacefully, the way that she should be. He picked her up and carried her inside,avoiding Vince's eyes. He carried her in her room and put her in the bed and made sure she was covered up good. He then realized he hadn't slept in the past 39 hours and he stumbled his way to his room didn't bother getting changed and fell asleep on top of the bed. Back at the hospital Letty was having a nightmare.

_Dominic?_

_What the hell is wrong with you Letty!_

_What are you talking about!_

_Why did you stay Let. Why are you still here.?_

_Because I love you,you idiot._

_No you don't everyone who ever loved me left me at the end._

_I'm still here Dom. I still love you._

_You're lying! He raised his fist up and she jolted awake,_

"God damn nightmares." She buzzed for a nurse and one walked in.

"Yes Ms. Rodriguez?"

"Is any of my family still out there?"

"No ma'am they all went home it's about 3;30."

"Ah, okay can I have some sleep aid or somethin'"

"You hurting dear?"

"No I just can't sleep."

"I'll be right back" A few minutes later she brought Letty some sleeping pills. Letty took them and fell back into a more peaceful sleep. One without Dominic. Vince however was still awake,what the Doctor had said was ringing in his ears. How could he have been so stupid? Of course something like that was going to happen there was no way Leon walked away from the heist from hell without any scratches. He yawned and laid down on the couch, falling asleep, hoping that they weren't heading back for square one.


	9. Facing our Demons together

Vince was the first to wake up, the couch wasn't very comfortable and he had a cramp in his neck. Served him right for falling asleep out on the couch anyways. The events of last night washed over him and his heart sunk. He took a deep breath and headed for the bathroom, he was gonna go get Leon's pills and flush them down the toilet. He got the bottle and looked at it. _Alprazolam. Strong Leon. Take as prescribed as needed._ He snapped back to reality and went over to the toilet and opened the pills with some difficulty due to him arm which made him angry and he flushed them down the toilet and threw the bottle in the trashcan. He didn't care what Leon did, he was going to take care of him. It was his turn to be cared for now. He walked out of the bathroom, and Mia came around the corner.

"Mornin' Vince."

"Mornin' Mia."

"Rough night?" She asked him taking in his apperance. He looked really rough.

"I fell asleep out on the couch" He answered her.

"Ah," She smiled and messed up his hair. "V?"

"Yeah Mia?" He was worried about her as her expression went from happy to scared.

"Is Leon gonna be okay?"

"He's gonna be fine. I flushed his pills, he's gonna be really pissy for the next week or two when he really is in withdrawal." His tone sounded kind of proud of his actions.

"How could we not have seen it Vince?"

"Leon was stressed Mia. Those pills are really addictive. I know it's really tempting when I go in there and take mine in the morning just to pop one more and not feel any pain at all." He looked at Mia's face who looked really sad, and he got a closer look at her eyes and she looked about ready to bawl. " But that's the easy way Mi, Leon knows that and we're gonna help him do it the right way." She started to cry and a wave of guilt washed over him as he took her in his arms. "It's gonna be okay Mi,."

"How do you know V?" She mumbled into his chest.

" 'Cause I'ma take care of everyone, I promise."

"Even Dominic?"

"Even Dominic." He reassured her.

" I'm sorry Vince."

"Why Mia?"

" I'm sorry that I can't love you the way you want me too." He let out a sigh. To tell the truth he was too.

"It's fine Mia, calm down now."

"No it's not, I've done you so wrong V, I'm sorry." She cried harder.How in the world did Leon handle her like this?

"Mia.." He gave in and just decided to let her cry, until she couldn't anymore. That took about 10 minutes and then she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," She said as she took a washcloth out of the drawer and started dabbing at the enormous wet spot on his shirt. He grabbed her wrists gently.

"It's fine, I'll just go change" He let her go and went back to his room to change. He came back with a clean shirt on. And caught Leon walking into the bathroom. He stood there for a minute, then he heard Leon yell and Leon came storming through the hall and up to Vince.

"Where the hell is my pills!" He looked absoultley hilarious with his bed head while being in his clothes that he'd worn yesterday. His green eyes wide eyed from being in withdrawal. It reminded him of the frankenstien sientist, cramming all night trying to fix his creation. He busted out laughing. "It's not funny Vince!"

"Dude have you looked in the mirror this mornin'?" Leon looked agitated.

"Just tell me where they are V,"

"Oh did I forget to mention? I flushed 'em." He said in a sarcastic tone.

" No you didn't!" He ran back into the bathroom and started searching frantically for them. Vince was leaning against the panel watching Leon look for them.

"Leon it's 12;30, don't you wanna go check on Let and Jes?" It was pitiful watching a full grown man hunt for pills like a child would for easter eggs.

"In a minute." He said distracted. _had to find 'em. HAD to find 'em. HAD TO FIND 'EM, _kept echoing in his head. It made it hard to focus on Vince's words.

" No, now." Vince said sternly.

"Vince I neeeed 'em." He begged.

"No you don't Leon. You were fine without them then and you will be now."

"But V,"

"No but's Leon." He cut him off. " If you can't stop it now, I won't have a choice but to throw you in rehab kickin' and screamin'." He sighed.

" I know Vince," He said snapping back to reality. He looked at Vince for what seemed like the first time in ages. He had a reassured look on his face and Leon knew he'd step up to the plate and protect them while Leon took care of himself for once. He sighed again. " I'ma go see Letty and Jes." He said quietly and went back into his room to change. He came out with a green jersey on instead of the red one he'd worn yesterday. He went downstairs followed by Vince and they sat down and Mia put a huge plate of pancakes infront of each of them. They both ate like wolves.

"You guys it's not going anywhere." Mia said amused at their eating habits.

"Got 'o 'ee Let and Jewsh." Leon said through a mouthful of food.

" I'm 'arvin'." Vince said after Leon.

"Well atleast don't talk with your mouths full." Mia scolded playfully. After Leon was finished he put his plate in the sink and kissed Mia on the cheek and told her growing baby bye too. Vince had headed back upstairs or he would of said bye to him but had decided to yell it up the stairs on his way to the door. He grabbed his car keys yelled bye to Vince and headed out towards the Skyline. He drove down to the hospital and decided to see Letty first.

"Hey Let,"

"Hey honey,was wonderin' if you were coming down today."

"Wouldn't of missed it."

"What's the matter babe, you seem jittery today."

"Withdrawal. The doc busted me infront of V and Mia. I was so ashamed Letty." He sat down and put his head in his head and sobs started to rack his shoulders.

"Oh honey," She petted his head. He hugged her careful not to squeze her or anything. Just to be able to hold her was a huge source of comfort to Leon. "It's gonna be okay Le, shhh" She whispered in his ear. He had held her when she needed him too, it was the least she could do to return the favor.

"What if it's not Letty? What if I can't stop!" The hysteria was coming back. The what if's he had told her about were starting.

"Leon don't think like that now, we're all here and we're all gonna take care of each other,okay?"

"Promise not to leave Letty, I don't wanna be alone." He begged her like a small child. He hated himself for being this vurnable infront of the people he loved, but he didn't have a whole lot of options at the moment.

"I promise honey, I'll take care of you, we'll take care of each other all 5 of us. We'll learn to live without that bastard."

"Thank you baby."

"No problem sweetie, come on now no more tears Leon." He stopped crying a few minutes later.

"When do you get to come home Letty?" He asked his eyes full of hope.

"Tonight I guess."

"Wanna go see Jesse?"

"More than anything Le," They walked over to Jesse's side of the hospital and went in his room.

"Hey Jes,"

"Letty?" He asked his voice as weak and raspy as the time he'd woken up from his coma

"Yeah Jesse,it's me."

"I'm so glad you're okay Let, I had the most horrible dream about you."

"What dream man?"

"Dominic struck you in the face." She froze. That was the dream she had too.

"Nah Dom didn't hit me Jes, I'm alright." Leon put two and two together. She'd lied to him. Letty had lied to him, her best friend.

"You okay Le, you look a little jittery.."

"I'm alright man."

"You sure?"

"Yeah,Jes I'm fine." He said irritated. God he was getting more moody than Mia and that was really saying something.

"Okay," Jesse knew when to back off. One of the Doctor's came in and chased them out to check Jesse's stitches.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah Let I'm fine." He said through his teeth. He did that when he was lying.

"Talk to me babe,what's goin' on?"

"I saw the way you acted in there. You lied to me Letty didn't you? Dominic really did hit you." The last part a little bit more quieter so the entire hospital wouldn't hear. Letty just hung her head.

"Answer me Letty. I haveta know."

"I can't talk about it Leon, talking about it makes it real." She said in a teary eyed voice. She felt worse about lying to him than she did about protecting Dominic.

"Why don't we face our demons together then?" He held his hand out to her.

"Promise?" She asked as she looked at his hand.

"Promise." She shook his hand and she hugged him until the Doctor came back out.

"You can go back in now," He said and then walked down the hallway. Leon and Letty went back inside Jesse's room when Leon's cell rang. He looked at it _Dominic._


	10. Miguel

He froze. Not sure of what to do and Letty looking petrified. Jesse just mimcked Leon's actions and froze. He got up the courage and restraint to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Leon! What the hell bro I've been tryin'a get ahold of you."

"Don't you call me brotha Dominic!"

"Whoa,what crawled up your ass?"

"I know what you did to Letty Dominic."

"Letty,where is she?" He was playing dumb and Leon had just about enough of it.

"She's with me Dom and I'ma take care of her and Vince and Mi and Jesse! We ain't got no need for you so you just stay the hell away!"

"You can't tell me to stay the hell away.Last I checked you were livin' in my house and runnin' my streets!"

"Well then check again asshole, Mia's payin' the morgage, the larger precent of the house belongs to **her** now! We callin' the shots!"

"Ask Letty how it felt to be Bonnie and Clyde. Then get back to me. Oh and Leon, I'll see you soon." He said like some freaky stalker and hung up and Leon heard the dial tone.

"Well what'd he say man?" Jesse asked, his inquestive side showing.

"He said ask Letty how it felt to be Bonnie and Clyde?" Letty froze. _Oh god,_ was all that came to Leon.

" Me and Dominic robbed a convience store. Dom shot the clerk in the leg." She said full of guilt and Leon could only stare. The cops were probably looking for her now. Then another_ oh god_ came to his head. "It's not what you think. I went in to get some beer and Dominic came in and started blowin' up the place, I had no idea he was gonna do that Leon I swear." She said breaking down. All he could think of was to hold her. He beleived her. Letty would never do anything like that. Ever. "Dom's lost his mind Le," She mumbled.

"I know babe. Shhh it's gonna be fine.I beleive you"

" Oh god" He smiled as he heard that come out of Jesse's lips. He knew he shouldn't be smiling, but he couldn't help it.

"Don't tell V or Mia Le, I can't look at them if they know." She begged. It was her turn to act like a small child and he'd be there to catch her.

"We gotta baby, no secrets, rember?"

"Just...Just lemme t-tell 'em" She stuttered as she wiped the tears away as they kept falling.

" Anything you want baby," He hugged her again. Holding on to her this time and she bawled some more. Almost forgetting Jesse was there.

"Letty it'll be fine, I'll clear it for you. They won't even know you were there."

"That's a good idea Jes, go ahead and get that done.I'ma take her home and I'll be back later." It were times like these he was glad to have Jesse around. Jesse pulled his laptop onto his lap and started working. Leon led Letty out of the hospital and to the Skyline. She looked worse off than when he had gone and gotten her even though she was completely healed this time around. The drive home was in silence. She didn't even want the radio on. They got to the fort and walked inside, Vince and Mia were watching T.V. They looked at Letty who by that time looked absoultely distraught.

"Honey what's the matter?" Mia asked in her sweet voice.

"Yeah gurl ,you don't look so good."

"I've got somethin' to tell you guys," She said quickly,barely audiable.

"Well spit it out chica." Vince was never one to wait.

" When I was with Dominic. He wanted me to stop and get some beer and when they were checkin' my I.D. he came in and shot the clerk. He shot the store up and then we drove away. Dominic called Leon down at the hosptial today he's threatned to come back. He hit me hard in the face and in the ribs. And then told me not to follow him to Mexico. That's when I called Le." When she got finished she was in tears and so was Mia and Vince was shell shocked.

"What are we doin' about it Le?"

" Jes is hunting everything down, Letty's not going down for this."

"I assumed, but what if Dominic comes around?" Mia started breathing heavier and heavier. Leon and Letty rushed over to her.

"Relax Mi,I'ma take care of it, it's gonna be okay."

"Just breathe chica." Mia looked at the both of them.

"Something's wrong." She said barely above a whisper and passed out into Leon's arms.

"What do we do!" Vince asked, His voice full of panic.

"V would you shut up I'm tryin'a think!"

"We gotta get her to the hospital Le!" Letty said once again being his brains.

"Right, of course." He picked Mia up and practically ran to the Skyline. Letty and Vince hot on his trail. Letty sat in the back with Mia's head in her lap. Vince was in the passenger seat. Leon was driving as fast as he dared too, he couldn't afford to get stopped. They got to the hospital where they admitted her from the E.R. to surgery. They wouldn't tell them anything, so naturally they assumed the worst without realizing it. All of them sitting out in the waiting room. All they could do was wait. Leon was pacing around the room, with all the adrinaline he couldn't sit still it he wanted too. He looked over at Letty who had her head in her hands rocking slowly back and forth. Vince was tapping his foot on the floor, probably feeling the adrinaline too. After an eternity a doctor came out in scrubs. _Mia'd gone to surgey._

"Ms. Toretto had to have an emergency c- section." Leon hated the way Doctor's talked. Like nothing mattered. But it wasn't about him. This was about Mia.

"Oh my god is she alright!" Letty screamed at the doctor. She was scared to death, Leon saw it in her eyes.

"She started hemorraging during surgery. She lost a good amount of blood so she'll need a transfusion. He looked at Letty and Vince, they looked scared out of their minds. He was gonna have to come around fast. Leon mentally laughed. " But she's stable." He finished.

"What about the baby?" Vince asked.

"He's fine. 8 pounds 3 ounces." They all smiled and Letty jumped up and down in joy and jumped up into Leon's arms. They were all exstatic.

"Can we see Mia?" Letty asked in a cheery tone.

"Sure. She's been asking for a Brian. Is that any of you?" They all froze and Leon felt his heart sink. He'd forgotten all about Brian.

"No sir, Brian's at work" Letty answered for them.

"Well you might wanna call him. I'd think he'd wanna see his son." The doctor went back through the E.R. doors. They went to the desk and got Mia's room number. They went to see her practically at a sprint. They walked in and she had a couple of wires sticking out of her, nothing Leon could identify. Letty gave Mia a huge hug,careful not to hurt her.

"Hey chica."

"Hey," Her voice was weak like Jesse's was but more stable and easier to hear. "How's my niño?" Leon liked to hear Mia speak Spanish. He didn't know for sure if that was her first languge or not,but it sure did sound like it.

"He's fine novio," Letty was the only one besides Mia who spoke fluent spanish. Leon and Vince only knew a few words.

"What 'chu name him?" Vince interuppted.

"Miguel...Miguel Alexander O'Conner. She said proudly. It did have a ring to it _Miguel O'Conner_. It dawned on him how he was gonna do things.

He was going to take care of his family. Including their new little one.

" It's a good name chica."

"Yeah honey, Letty is Carlos still around in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah, why you want to know?" She asked him slowly and suspiciously.

"I bet chu Dominic is gonna come around like he said. I'm taking V to go get Brian and we'll be back at the fort by the time he gets there. I don't want you, Mia or Miguel back at the fort. Atleast not until I get Dom fixed." Every word drowned in seriousness.

"Okay I'll give him a call." She held her hand out for Leon's cell phone.When he gave it her, she walked out of the room for better reception, but you could still hear her conversation.

" Yeah Carlos. Hey. Sí soy yo Letty, oye necesito un favor. ¿Mí y soldado desaparecido en acción y su nuevo poco uno puede venir y poder chocar en su lugar¿Usted seguro? 'Cayo Carlos aprecia que adora cuz de ya, bueno buh adiós." She came back into the room. "He said no problem."

"Awesome."

"When we leavin' Leon?" Vince asked.

"Tonight. Letty I need you to go home and pack everything you and Mi are gonna need, I'll take ya'll out to Las Vegas, then me and V will head out."

"Can we atleast go see the baby?" Letty asked with puppy eyes.

" Of course." They all gave Mia hugs good bye and went to go see baby Miguel. He was such a good mixture of Brian and Mia. He had Mia's bright smile and hair color. Brian big blue eyes. And he was a mix between the two in facial structure.

"Oh my gosh, he's such an angel!" Letty exclaimed and practically bombarded one of the nurses to let her into the nursery to hold him.

"Lemme see Letty," Vince reached out to take him from Letty.

"No!" She yelled at him playfully like a small child.

"Oh come on your gonna get to spend all that time with him in Vegas, I won't get to see him for a while."

"Fiine" She handed him to him. Placing the baby in Vince's good arm,he struggled to keep the other one under him. It made Leon angry.

"Wanna hold him Le?"

"Sure" He got a good look at him. That was what Leon was hanging on for. To feel that sense of completion. He'd have to let Brian feel that too. He wasn't angry anymore. He put baby Miguel back into the hospital basanett. "Let's go and get this over with." They all followed suit with looks of sadness on their faces. They didn't wanna be split up, but it was for the best. Letty packed all of hers and Mia's stuff. They went back down to the hospital and Mia discharged herself after the Doctor had given her hell about it, but in her mind Miguel was healthy she would be with some rest. All they had to do was go tell Jesse bye,

**A/N and other notes.**

For those who need a translation on Letty and Carlos's conversation:

Yeah it's me Letty, hey I need a favor. Can me and Mia and her new little one come and crash at your place? You sure? 'Kay Carlos appreciate it love ya cuz, okay buh bye

Torque- hey forgive me for not usin' your name but I made it his middle name! This chapter went to you.

Betty-boo- you still out there?

Validnomede- There's a difference b/t tough love and out right hateful. And lemme know the reults on that study. lol


	11. Leaving may be the hardest part

They all walked to Jesse's room like they'd gone to a funeral. Jesse quickly caught on. "Hey guys,why the long faces?" They all stood silent until Vince spoke up. He told himself he had to keep the promise.

"We're leavin' J.J." He was suprised he had said that. He hadn't called Jesse "J.J." in a long time. Last he rembered was when he and Leon first came to Los Angeles.

"What! Why?" There was fear in his eyes. All of their hearts broke some more. They were going to have to leave Jesse behind. They didn't want to but they didn't have a choice either. Jesse still had mandatory therapy and he would be practically paralized without it,but that still didn't make it any easier. Leon took a deep breath and let it out to keep the tears from coming.

"I think Dominic is really gonna come here. I'm takin' Letty, Mia and Miguel to Vegas and I'm gonna go get Brian and we'll all be back by the time Dom get's back to the fort." He said trying to rember the words. This was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Leave his 'little brother'.

"Miguel? Who's Miguel?" It snapped that they hadn't told him yet.

"Mia had the baby. She named him Miguel." Letty said with love in her voice.

"Oh my god when!" The happiness in his voice made Leon's heart sink even more. It sunk in even more that he wasn't going to see him for a while, or the baby, or Letty, not even Mia. They were the entire reason he was still sane. That wasn't supposed to make sense. Taking care of a homonal pregnant woman, holding on to the memory of Letty. While praying to god Jesse and Vince would live, but it did. _Damn you Dominic. This'll be the last time I feel like this because of your mistake._ He promised himself. For once in a long time he saw light at the end of the tunnel.

" Not too long ago," Letty said while looking at her watch. "About an hour ago."

"When was I gonna know?" He said playfully.

"We went home and packed." Vince said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Which was a little suprising, Vince's voice never showed emotion too far from anger. Especially sadness.

"Oh." Jesse said. When Leon got the courage to look up tears where streaming down Jesse's face. At that point his heart couldn't sink anymore. He just felt like a horrible person. He wondered if Dominic ever felt any remorse for leaving any of them. _Obviously not, he punched Letty. _ He reminded himself as he felt his hand ball into a fist.

"Oh honey," Letty said as she came over to hug him. She didn't say it to Jesse like she did to him. It was still full of love though. He admired Letty that she was still loving after all that had happened to her. Not just Dominic, all of her family was mean to her. Her Dad died when she was 11. She gave her entire self to Dominic and he beat her up for it. Had all of that happened to Leon,he wasn't sure what he'd feel. If he did at all.

"You okay Le?" He realized the voice belonged to Vince.

"Yeah," He answered weakly,nodding his head just incase Vince didn't hear him. He went over to Jesse and Letty and joined the hug. Vince, out-of-character, did too.

"Not everyone can be strong," He heard Vince whisper. That set in, he was right." Leon we gotta get outta here man, if we're gonna make it out of Cali before sun down." That Leon didn't wanna hear, but it didn't make it anymore less true.

"I know," He said a little stronger. _It was time to solider up._ He told himself. Letty hadn't let go of Jesse, and Jesse hadn't let go of Letty. This was going to be hard. "Come on Letty. We gotta go." He saw more tears fall from Letty's eyes as she held onto Jesse tighter.

"One more second." She said barely above a whisper.

"No honey, we have to go now." He hated being the bad guy. Especially to Letty.

"He's right Letty. We'll all be back together soon." Jesse said drying the tears.

"We'll be back Jesse, I swear."

"I know,I beleive you." They walked out of the room. All three of them close to tears, they went back to Mia's side of the hospital. She was holding the baby.

"You alright guys?" She tried to sound happy. She was in part, but it had hit her too that they were leaving the only home that they'd ever known ,and none of them knew for how long.

"Yeah," Letty lied for them. "Let's get outta here chica." They went out to the car. They put Miguel in the baby seat Letty had bought for him. Letty in the back with the baby and Mia too. Vince was up front with Leon. Atleast he could drive the Skyline if Leon got tired. It was a straight shift.

They got Vegas about 11;57. Carlos was still awake judging by the lights still being on. They walked in.

"Hey Carlos man," Leon greeted. He would owe this man forever.

"Hello come on in." He said, his Spanish accent drowned his words.

"Hey gracias de Carlos por guardarnos" Letty said, she was another one Leon liked to hear Spanish out of.

"Anytime cousin, Where's Mia and su bebé?" Carlos didn't speak good English but Leon understood him good enough. Vince on the other hand was confused. It was written all over his face.

"Enderece aquí Carlos, resuelva mi nuevo ángel Miguel. Es bueno verle."

"Always a pleasure. Hello little one, may I?"

"Sure." She gave Miguel to Carlos.

"Does he have blue eyes Ameila?" He asked suprised.

"Yeah, his papi has blue eyes." Mia said full of pride.

" I see. He's how you say..very handsome Mia."

"Gracias Carlos"

"Hate to cut it short man, but I've got to get out of here if I'm gonna make it to the east coast."

" Not a problem Leon. Take care."

"Here Letty. Take my cell phone, I want you to call me if you need anything. Do Not pick up if it'd not an east coast number. Not even for Jesse." His every word drowned in seriousness.

"Okay Leon."

"Promise me Letty." He looked her in the eyes.

" I promise." They hugged and Vince and Leon headed out for the Skyline alone, but knowing that the girls and their new little one where in good hands.

A/N and other notes. These might not be right on the dialogue but this is what I'm pretty sure it says. Should I keep goin' or stop while I'm ahead?

Hey Carlos, thanks for keepin' us.

her baby.

Right here Carlos, meet my new angel Miguel. It's good to see you.

Thanks Carlos


	12. Talking in Texas

**A/N : This is what I came up with. I'm sorry it took so long I do have a reason but it's long and boring and you prolly don't want to hear it. I might be getting slow with the stories here in the next couple of days, but I haven't given up. I'll get it up when I can. On with the story.**

They drove to Texas before the sun came up. Leon's eyes were all droopy. Vince shook him a little and Leon jumped clear out of his seat. "Easy brotha. You want me to drive for a little while you look like somethin' outta hell."

"Yeah.." He said sluggishly as he pulled the car over and traded spots with Vince. Vince always wanted to drive the Skyline since Leon had won it. Leon never let him. He never let anyone drive the Skyline. He wasn't sure of what he was afraid of. He was apart of the team, he'd shoot himself before he'd hurt Leon intentionally. But it was Leon's car. If he didn't want anyone else behind the wheel that was his call. He looked over at Leon who was asleep. When he pulled on to the road he looked over at Leon again. He was twitching and cringing. _stop. leave... her ...alone._ He was talking in his sleep. Her? _mama.._ Leon's mom? Leon never talked about her. Vince never gave a second thought about it. Leon's dreams were getting the better of him and he decided to wake him up.

"Leon." He shook him gently. "Come on man wake up." He shook him harder. "Come on bro, you're dreamin' " Leon jumped awake and almost hit the dash board. "Easy,"

"What's goin' on Vince?"

"You were dreamin'. Looked like it was getting pretty ugly."

"Yeah it was man," Leon said quietly. He was more shaken than Vince thought.

"Well bro, I know it's not my area of expertise. But do ya wanna talk about it?"

"Nah man. Just you're normal nightmare." He said in more of a calmer tone.

"You were talkin' in your sleep man, that wasn't no normal nightmare."

"You know what?" He stopped mid sentence and took a deep breath. "Vince what do you want me to say!"

"You ain't sleepin' because of them god-damned pills I know but you shouldn't be haunted by your dreams like that. So if you wanna talk about it a long ass road trip would be a good time to do it!"

"I neva messed wit chu about your life V. Pay me the same damn respect and back off." He said full of spite. Leon never talked to him like that and by god he wasn't going to start then.

"Well bro, I always respect you, but you ain't gettin' in my face like 'dat especially when I'm tryin' to help you." He said trying to keep his cool and patience. Leon's expression went from anger to regret.

"I don't want to talk about it Vince,okay?" He said alot calmer and with no spite in his voice.

"Look man, I know what it's like to not have a lot of love from your parents. Alot of shit happened to me through out the years."

"I thought you lived with Tony."

"I did bro, from about the eighth on out. But before that it was me, my mama, and my step-father." He said step father full of hatred.

"I had a step dad too."

"This mutha" He was trying to watch his languge so it wouldn't be so hard not to say "curse words" in front of baby Miguel. "He wasn't no step dad Le. Just the biggest drunk in LA."

"My step dad beat my mama till she couldn't move anymore. Then he would move on to me." Leon said the last part of his sentence full of regret and remorse. Vince knew he wanted to hold onto his secrets but wanted to tell someone more. He knew how that felt.

"My mama ran off with him down to Georgia or something to live happily ever after without any responsiblity or something like that. I ripped up the note and burned it after that. And then after that I cried in an empty living room for hours then Dominic came over with Letty and wanted me to come over for a BBQ. It wasn't long after that I ran out of food and had to tell Tony. He said he wasn't going to leave me there alone and that I could just go live with him for a while."

"And a while turned into 12 years?"

"Yeah, I guess it did,"

"I'm glad you're still around Vince, I'm not sure what I woulda done had it not been for your help with Mia,Jesse and the house."

"You woulda figured out somethin', we really gotta get out of the fort. I think it would do a lot for us to be able to show ourselves that we would be okay."

"We'll get into that when we get back from Brian's."

"Yeah where are we going anyways?"

"You don't know?"

"No idea."

"Shit Vince where did you plan on drivin to?"

"the end of this highway and then I would wake you up."

"We're going to Florida."

"Florida it is then."


	13. Taking by force

**To my reviewers- Alright this one is short too and I truely apologize for it. But I think you'll like it.**

Vince and Leon talked a little while longer, then Vince let Leon sleep for a little while. He was almost in Georgia when he was getting tired, and he was still on his morphine and drowsiness was a side effect. Not to mention the thought of him falling asleep and wrapping the Skyline around a pole, and Leon just waking up scared him a little.

"Leon wake up!" He yelled. Leon slept as if he were dead and Vince wasn't in the mood to wake him step by step. Leon opened his eyes.

"What Vince?" He said in a tired voice while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes as Vince was pulling over.

"Drive for a little bit bro, you've been sleepin' for 3 hours."

"Okay," He agreed. He traded off with Vince and finished the drive to Florida, pulling up to Tej's garage. Last he knew his, well Dom's contacts said that he'd ended up here.He killed the engine and woke Vince up and they walked up to the front desk. They saw Suki there painting her nails and humming some song.

"Hi, umm can you tell me where I can find Brian O'Conner?" Leon asked politely.

"Depends on who's lookin' " She said flatly, keeping eye contact with Leon, then glanced over to Vince.

"We friends from Cali," Vince said with some attitude. Suki rolled her eyes and turned around so her voice would project better.

"Hey bullet!" She yelled to the back. "Some guys here to see you!" After she said that a short bald guy came up and asked her for some help and she went after him. "He'll be out in a minute."

On cue Brian came out pulling his shirt on over his head. His eyes grew wide when he recognized them. "Leon? Vince?" He looked like he'd seen a ghost, obviously he didn't plan on seeing them again. "What are ya'll doin' here?" Leon wondered when he started saying "ya'll ", but snapped back to reality quickly.

"We need you to come back to L.A. with us Brian." He said quicker than he had entended too.

"Why?" After that a woman about 5'4 with dark layered hair came out. Her clothes were on crooked and lop-sided. It took about 3 seconds for Vince and Leon to put two and two together. They stood there for a minute, then Brian slid his arm around her waist out of habit, but by then it was too late to fix it.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"We friends from Cali, and your boyfriend here, just had a son about 3 days ago." He said with more attitude than he's used with Suki, most of it with spite.

"What!" She pretty much at a scream. Leon swore that the entire state could of heard her. Brian didn't say anything , he just slid down the wall, holding his head in his hands. This was going to get pretty intresting with Vince's temper rising every second. Leon was dead sure it wasn't anything a lady needed to see.

"Could you give us a minute," He would of used her name, but seeing as he didn't know it yet he couldn't. She ran through the back,pretty much in tears. Leon felt bad for this girl. Vince walked over next to Brian.

"Pigs neva change." He said quietly so only the three of them could hear. He grabbed Brian by his hair and pulled his head back to make Brian look at him. " How many kids you got by her!" He yelled at Brian, then let him go. He went to turn away, but couldn't resist the temptation. He kicked Brian in the side and took off towards the street.

"Vince get back here!" He yelled after him.

"Nah man! I'm takin' the bus back to Cali!" Leon sighed and looked back towards Brian, who hadn't moved.

" Surely you got a question or two man."

"What'd she name him?"

"Miguel Alexander O'Conner."

"Why did she keep him from me!" He errupted in a fit of rage. That pissed Leon off. He'd spent the last year taking care of this woman pretty much by himself. He wasn't going to let some California pretty boy talk about her like that. Especially since she had since become the mother of his son.

"She didn't! YOU took off, you got no idea how much she's missed you! She cried herself to sleep almost every damn night! YOU took off! It took this long to find YOU. Brian this is all on YOU!" Brian looked at him shocked. Leon didn't know why. He'd backed Vince up in the fort the first time they'd 'officially' met. He would have no problem kicking his ass now. Brian took a deep breath and looked Leon dead in the eyes.

" I ain't goin' back!" He yelled back at Leon. Then a black guy came around the corner of the back.

"Yo, Bullet you disturbin' my business man. Not to mention Moni (A/N: Tej calls Monica Moni pronuced Moan-e) bawlin' like a baby in the back"

" I'll deal with her in a minute." Brian said holding his hand up to silence him.

"I'm Tej." He said introducing himself to Leon. Then shaking his hand briefly.

"Leon. Sorry to 'cause you trouble man. But I need asshole here to come back with me to California to see his son, as his son's mother begged and pleaded for him subconsciously when she was recovering from almost dyin' having his kid."

"My god Bullet why you makin' such a drama 'bout it man. 'Course you goin', you been talkin' bout that Mia chick in ya sleep too." Leon was taken back at that. He hated complicated people and obviously Brian was one of these complicated people.

"Tell the whole world why don't you Tej!"

"Don't gimme that shit man, go make up with Moni and go with the nice gentlemen here, or I'll put you in his trunk." He warned and his tone said he wasn't kidding.

"I'll be right back" He shot in Leon's direction. He heard screaming,a slap,some crying, and then good-byes. Vince had come back up between the screaming and slap.

"Get him sweetheart." He heard Vince say to himself talking about Brian's new girlfriend, and it made him smile. Brian came back out, his eyes where splotchy from crying, he honestly wondered if he loved Mia anymore. He hoped for everyone's sake he'd taken his emotions for Mia and put them into this new girlfriend of his.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not going to see Mia, I'm going to go see my son and I'm taking him back to Miami with me when I leave"

"My ass you takin him away from Mia!" Leon yelled.

"Watch me!"

"You gettin' way too cocky busta!" Vince yelled. They couldn't hold back anymore. They both punched Brian and ganged up on him. It took 7 or 8 guys to keep all three of them seperated. There were four of them holding Leon back. It took all four of them too, Leon had it with this new attituted Brian had. Vince had three on him. Leon knew had he not had a bum arm there would have had to have been 5 of them holding him back. Even if Vince didn't romantically love Mia anymore, he still loved her as family and the golden rule was that you took care of family. The chance that Brian was going back in the trunk looked like it had spiked.


	14. Missing you

**To my reviewers- okay things are gonna go a little smoother now. I'll be updating more often. I wanna thank Betty-boo for the constructive critisism without being hateful that made the story what it is now. I hope it's keeping ya'lls attention.**

After the fight Leon and Vince had refused to be patched up and insisted they had to get back. Leon thought about Letty, atleast for the fifth time. He was wondering what she and Mia where doing.

Letty on the other hand had lost so much sleep between worrying about Vince and Leon and Miguel crying at night that she had dark circles under her eyes, Mia was brushing Letty's hair with Letty sitting in a chair in the kitchen. It was still painful for her to lift her arms over her head and she couldn't rember the last time she'd brushed her hair so she had asked Mia to do it. Now she regretted it because Mia was pulling and yanking and Letty had since discovered she was tender-headed. Mia was cursing in Spanish in frustration as Miguel was asleep. Every once in a while Letty would cuss but it wasn't painful enough to start yelling in Spanish.

"Be careful Mia!"

"I'm tryin' Letty it's all in knots! There's not a lot I can do about it except pull at it!" The baby monitor came through with screaming wales. They had accidently woken the baby up.

"Damn it," Mia muttered as she grabbed the baby monitor and went down the hallway to go get him.

"Watch your languge around my nephew!" Letty yelled after her playfully. She took a deep breath and reached to the back of her hair to feel of the knots ignoring the sharp pain in her shoulders. Mia was not kidding, there wasn't a single place to get the teeth of the hair brush through to even think of untangling them. Letty shuttered at the only option. She was going to have to cut the knots out with siccisors. She'd spent years growing her hair out to the length she wanted it, and now all of that work was ruined, all thanks to Dominic. Mia came back out with Miguel and placed him in the car seat on the kitchen table. He was smiling and making baby noises. Everytime Letty looked at Miguel she forgot all about her problems with Dominic. He made her feel like everything was going to be okay somehow, someway.

"He wanted to come out of the bedroom. I guess he was done sleeping." Mia said lovingly. She noticed Letty's eyes transfixed on Miguel.

"Well Letty you're not incapable of having kids." She said in her best joking voice. A small hint of seriousness.

"Nah Mi, I would suck. It's histoically proven." Letty said in a voice with some sadness in it.

"I think you would be a good mom Letty," Mia told her honestly.

"You never know, just not right now. But besides I ain't with anybody anymore. I'd have to find someone else who wanted kids."

"I bet Leon would volunteer." Letty froze and turned her head at Mia.

"W-What did you say!" She said stuttering in shock. That was the last thing she had expected Mia to say.

"Le's always wanted kids." A huge smile came out of no where on Mia's face. "And don't think I hadn't noticed the way you guys look at each other." She said evilly.

Letty's mouth hung open at what Mia had just said. "Scarred." She told Mia the way she used to do when they were in high school. "Scarred for life!" She turned back around and smiled. She'd never thought about it but she really did think that Leon was kind of sexy. Not to mention he'd taken care of her far better than Dominic had and she was his girlfriend. To Leon she was a friend, she could only think about what it'd be like to be Leon's girlfriend.It was like a repetitive dream. Then it hit her why she thought about him. She loved him. She, Letty Rodriguez die hard racer chick, loved Leon. It kind of scared her really. She pushed the thoughts away. There was no way he'd feel the same about her.

She was brought back to reality with Mia asking her what she wanted to do about her hair. "Let, you hear me?"

"Just cut it Mia," She said quietly. " It doesn't matter, it's a part of the past."

"Your sure?"

"Just do it chica." Letty said in more of a damanding tone.

"Alright." Mia agreed in an uneasy tone. She started cutting the knots out of Letty's hair.

"Hey Mia,"

"Yeah chica?"

"Can I hold Miguel when you're done with my hair?"

"Sure chica, you know you don't need to ask. That's the last one." She grabbed the knots from Letty's hair and threw them in the trashcan. Letty got up. She put her hair up in a messy bun and then picked Miguel up and he started waving his arms around and touched her cheek. If Mia had a camera she would of taken a picture of Letty with Miguel. If things kept going the way they were his first word was going to be 'Letty'. She went and sat down on the couch with him.

"You're gonna make some girl very happy someday lil' man. Especially with those looks" He squealed and it made Letty laugh. "Yeah"

"Hey sorry to break this up, but little man there needs to be fed before he starts screamin' again and wakes Carlos up and seeing as he worked last night that wouldn't be such a great idea."

"Alright you heard her" She told Miguel as she handed him to Mia. Leon's cell phone was ringing. She looked at it and it said Miami Florida so she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Let, It's me." Leon had never been happier to hear Letty's voice except when she called him from New Mexico of course.

"Le! when you comin' back? I'm worried about you." Mia heard that from her bedroom. She smiled. It was only a matter of time before Leon and Letty hooked up. Not that they didn't deserve it, they look good together in her opinon.

"I'm headed back now. Things are gonna get pretty ugly once we get back. Brian might try to take Miguel back with him."

"I'd like to see him try!" Letty exclaimed, getting all worked up.

"I'm not gonna let him Let, don't worry. I just want you to be prepared. Don't tell Mia though, she was so hellbent on seein' him I don't wanna tear her down any sooner than we gotta."

"I understand Le, I'll see you when you get back."

"Hey Letty?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Le,"


	15. Brian sees Miguel

Letty couldn't beleive she had just said that. Not that it wasn't true. "Let you still there?" She snapped out of it.

"Yeah Le, I'm still here. Mia's calling me I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Letty, I'll be there soon. Rember don' tell Mia."

"I won't," They hung up as Mia came around the corner with Miguel in her arms.

"Well Well Well" Mia said in a ' I told you so' voice.

"Shut-up Mia." Letty really didn't want to hear it, but her tone wasn't mean.

"Fine, They coming back?"

"Yeah." Mia was smiled from ear-to-ear.

" You hear that little man? Uncle Leon and Uncle V are bringing daddy back." She cooed to Miguel. Letty's heart sunk. _You can't tell her. You know what Leon said._ She reminded herself.

"Hey Mia?"

"Yeah Letty?" She said in one of her old happy voices.

"Wanna go out and eat somewhere, you know get out of this house?"

"Alright, just lemme get Miguel's stuff." She went back to her room. Letty followed her and helped her pack. Even she had to admit taking Miguel somewhere was like going on safari. The more she helped the sooner they could get going. She wanted Leon and Vince to get back soon. She needed a new car. She hated to drive her old one. The civic was totaled and buried so to speak. She never thought she'd hate to drive her old car. Dom had gotten it for her 21 birthday. Before that she was just driving Vince's car to the store and stuff. That was her favorite car and Dominic had gotten it for her, and now she wanted to drive it off a cliff because of the memories in that car made her sick. " You ready Letty?" She was brought out of it by Mia's voice.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait for them to get back. I love Carlos and everything but I miss L.A."

"Me too." She wondered what Leon and Vince were doing now.

Leon was struggling trying to keep Vince upfront as Vince was going over his seat to get to Brian in the back. "Vince knock it off!"

" Don't you tell me to knock it off Leon!" He yelled and turned back to Brian." You listen to me busta, you hurt Mia or you try to take that baby away from her I'll kill you! You hear me!" He decked Brian in the face. Right after that Leon got a good hold on Vince and jerked him down into his seat.

"You fight in my car and you really will be takin' the bus back to Cali." He warned. Vince turned towards the window and started swearing like a sailor.

"What was that V?"

"Nothin' Le, just nothin!"

"You know you got no respect for somebody who saved your life." Brian muttered.

"What was that busta!" He turned around. Leon pulled the car over and pulled Vince back down in his seat and turned around to Brian.

"It's a long drive to Vegas and it's gonna get longer if I gotta keep seperating you two!"

"Leon you heard him!"

"I know what he said Vince and it don't matter! We doin' this for Mia and I wasn't kidding about taking the bus!" He looked over at Brian and glared daggers.

"Whatever," Brian muttered. Vince didn't say anything the entire time it took to get into Las Vegas.

"Why we goin' to Vegas? Ya'll move out of the house?"

"No." Leon replied tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He told Vince not to fight in the car. If Leon started he'd never hear the end of it.

"So why we here?"

"I took Letty and Mia to Vegas before I left for Florida" He said like Brian should of known. He really,really,really, wanted Brian to shut-up. Brian seemed to get the hint.

"How in the hell do you drive for 49 hours with no sleep?"

"It's a habit." He said through his teeth. They finally pulled up to Carlos's house around 12;30 P.M. Leon rembered what he had told Letty and got really nervous. He saw the door open and Mia ran out of the house with Letty following her. They got out of the car and Mia immediately hugged Brian.He hugged her back which allowed Leon to let out a sigh of relief. He was taken back when Letty ran into his arms. She pulled back and hugged Vince.

" I missed you guys." She said. He wondered if she even rembered what he'd said to her with that thought his heart almost broke.

"Us too." Vince said breaking the hug. "How's she holdin' up?" He said in a quieter voice.

"She's been a lot happier here lately. Until we tell her what happened, it'll only spike." Their coversation stopped when they heard Brian's voice.

"Where's he?" He asked Mia. Leon could feel the tension between Vince, Letty and himself. He followed Vince who'd caught up behind Brian and Mia. Mia went into what he pressumed was her bedroom. Miguel was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Brian picked the sleeping baby up and cuddled him close,careful not to wake him.

"He looks almost exactly like you." Mia said in a low voice. She took him from Brian. "Miguel." She cooed in his ear. "Wake up sweetheart" She shook him a little. He opened his eyes and moved a little. Brian took a deep breath seeing his eye color.

"Wow." He took him back from Mia and he started screaming and crying. Leon was sure it was from not knowing who he was."Shhhhh" Brian started trying to calm him down ,but the end result being Miguel crying. After about a minute of that Mia's maternal instincts kicked in and she took him from Brian. He instantly went back to sleep cuddled up against Mia.

"Well as intresting as that was. Let's get some sleep. We're goin' back to the fort tomorrow and we'll need to rent a car, ' cause we all ain't fittin' in the Skyline." Vince said, rather logically for it being Vince.

"V's right." Two words he'd never thought he'd say. "Ummm Letty why don't you sleep in with Mia and Miguel. Vince, Brian and me will sleep out here in the living room." Leon said off the top of his head.

"Why don't I sleep with Mia?" Brian said. Vince gave a sarastic chuckle.

"Nah busta. I don't think so."

"Besides it's a small bed. I'd fit better." Letty said trying to cover up what Vince had left wide open.

"Yeah, Let's right" Leon said following Letty's lead.

"If ya'll insist." Letty almost literally threw them out. They got settled into bed, Mia fell asleep shortly after Miguel, but Letty couldn't sleep. _Stupid,Stupid,Stupid!_ She scolded herself mentally. She totally blew it with Leon. She acted like they never said it. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She got out of bed careful not to wake up Mia or Miguel. She walked out to living room where Leon was asleep on the floor. She got a closer look. He was pretending to be. It didn't take long for him to figure out she was there.

"Letty?"

"Hey Le." She got down in the floor with him. " I love you." She said it with sincereity that only Leon would recognize.

"Are you sure Let.." He was interuppted by her kissing him. The answer was yes. He leaned into her to deepen the kiss. Leon was a suprisingly good kisser to Letty. Not that she didn't enjoy it.


	16. Going home

They made out for twenty minutes or so before Leon broke it off. "What's the matter?" Letty asked catching her breath.

"We can't do it like this." Leon said also trying to catch his breath. " I can't just see you in secret. You can't be afraid to be with me."

"Baby, I'm not." She was suprised he stopped. All the guys she'd gone out with before would of just taken her. Leon was the first who wanted to do it right. It suprised her.

"When I got back you acted like we never said it Let, now unless you and V got it like this too..."

"I messed up Leon. I've been thinking about you ever since you left. **You** are the one I want to be with."

"What if Dom comes back?" He asked. His voice was full of fear. Letty knew he'd lost way too much because of Dominic. She'd never go back to Dom even if she wasn't with Leon, but she could understand why he was scared.

" Listen to me Leon. Even if you and I weren't together I would **never** go back to Dom. I want to be with **you**." She said stressing her words. Leon took her into her arms and started kissing her again. She broke it off. " I love you baby, go to sleep. You need some sleep." She went to get up and he pulled her back down close to him.

"Stay?" He asked her.

"Okay. Only if you promise to sleep."

"Promise." She laid in the floor with him, rather next to him. His arms were draped over her and every time he exhaled it tickled her skin. She didn't move away in fear of waking him. She eventually did fall asleep.

The next morning Miguel started crying. Mia rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and picked Miguel up to feed him. She looked behind her expecting to see Letty there and she wasn't. When she was finished with Miguel she changed him and took him out into the living room. Mia saw Letty on the floor in Leon's arms. Vince stretched out on the first couch. Brian was sleeping on his stomach on the other couch. She sighed and sat Miguel in his car seat on the kitchen table still asleep. Then began the painful task of waking everyone up. She decided to start with Leon and Letty. She tapped Letty in the side with her foot.

"Letty." She said in a demanding tone. "Letty wake up." Letty opened her eyes.

"Hmmmm?" She gave Mia an irritated look.

"It's time to get up. We still gotta go get an extra car. What you doin' out here?"

"Sleepin'." She replied and got up. Leon started to stir when she moved away from him. "Come on Le, it's time to get up." Letty said gently and started to shake him a little. Mia moved on to Brian.

"Brian?" She shook him and he instantly woke up. "It's time to get up, we still gotta go get a car baby." He started to stand up and she moved on to Vince. "V, get up!" You had to be loud or you'd never get him up. "Come on Vince!"

"5 more minutes Mia." Vince said still half asleep.

"Sorry V, we gotta get goin' " Vince opened his eyes and started getting up. Mia turned to Letty. "Watch Miguel. I'll go get our stuff together." Letty went over and picked the sleeping baby up. Leon put his arms around her.

"You look good like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you do when you hold Miguel."

"You think I look good holding a baby?" She asked sarcastically. _Leon's dillusonial from lack of sleep. _She thought to herself.

"You look really happy when you hold him Let." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck. Then Brian came up.

"Let me hold him." Brian said in more of an asking tone.

"I think Mia should be here." Letty said as politely as she could. He reached out for him anyway. Leon pushed Brian's hands away from the three of them.

"She said wait." He said in a warning tone.

"He's my son." Brian insisted.

"I told you no." Letty said in her best ' keep goin' and I'll kick your ass voice'. After that Brian waited on Mia. Letty went and sat down on the couch between Vince and Leon with Miguel. Brian was still standing in the kitchen, staring at Miguel's car seat. Mia came back down the hall with 3 bags and a diaper bag. All eyes were on her.

"What?"

"Mia tell them to let me hold Miguel." Brian said looking between Mia and the others.

"After what happened last night I wanted you to be here." Letty explained to Mia.

"Well, I'm here let him hold Miguel." Mia said like it wasn't any big deal. To her it wasn't, Letty was way over protective of Miguel anyway. Letty gave Mia a 'if you say so' look and handed Miguel to Brian. Miguel started squirming and Brian couldn't keep adjusting him fast enough and for a minute Letty thought Brian was going to drop him. Mia walked over and showed him how to support him like Miguel wanted and he stopped squirming.

"Yeah...There you go lil' man." Brian said talking to Miguel.

"This is your daddy, miel " Brian looked at Mia.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"There's a lot you don't know Brian." Mia said in a teasing tone. Leon got up and took Miguel from Brian.

"We need to get going. " On cue Carlos came out of his bedroom.

"Good Morning Carlos, did we wake you?" Letty said.

"No Letty, I wasn't even knowing that you were awake." His voice was still drowned in his Spanish accent. He looked over to Leon. " I see you are back."

"Got back last night. Thanks Carlos I owe you one man." He said shaking Carlos's hand.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah man, we gotta get back to Los Angeles." They all bid their farewells to Carlos and made their way to the Skyline. It'd be an uncomfortable ride to the Car Rental. Leon was driving . Letty and Vince were practically sitting in the same seat up front. Brian and Mia were in the back with Miguel in the car seat.

"Are we there yet?" Letty asked trying to get away from Vince.

"Almost." Leon said trying not to laugh at the two.

"Bro you could **not** drive this car any slower!" Vince said also trying to create some space between Letty and himself. They finally got to the Car Rental and Mia rented another car.

"How about Letty drives this car with Vince and Leon drives the Skyline with Brian,Miguel and me?" They all agreed to that. They drove back to L.A . Turned the car in and piled back up in the Skyline back to the fort. They pulled up when they saw another car in the driveway. Everyone's adrinaline spiked as they realized who it was. Dominic was home.


	17. We're happy now

**To my reveiwers- This one gets a little graphic. Be warned.**

Vince looked at Leon, waiting for him to say something. "Stay here." He growled in Letty and Mia's direction. Vince got out of the car and followed Leon up to the fort. Leon came through the front door and saw Dominic sitting on the couch.

"Have a nice trip?" Dominic said as cocky as he used to be. Dominic hadn't changed at all. Every thing that had happened in the past year came flooding back to Leon. The man in front of him had beat up Letty and left her for dead. Had abandoned his sister to take care of Vince and Jesse by herself. Knowing that there was no way she had the emotional capability to do so and that was without being pregnant. He never gave a damn about them. Without thinking Leon threw himself at Dominic with something in his hand. Vince tried to pull him off , but made no progress. Letty heard the noises coming out of the house and turned to look at Mia. Mia's eyes were full of fear. She gathered up a sleeping Miguel and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Letty said as more of a statement than a question.

"Inside. Are you coming?" Letty was all ready out of the Skyline by the time she finished the question. They all 3 ran into the house to see Leon attacking Dominic with some sort of weapon.

"Le stop!" Letty screamed. Brian began trying to help Vince get Leon off of Dominic. Personally he didn't see how Leon was winning the fight. Dominic was quite a bit larger than he was. Mia was trying to keep Miguel covered. Letty got a hold of Leon's fist and jerked what he was attacking Dominic with. _A brick?_ She heard herself thinking. Leon got a brick from outside and was using it to attack Dominic. They finally got the fight broken up with Leon and Dom on two seprate sides of the living room. Leon on many occasions tried to get past Vince for a second attempt at Dominic.

"Knock it off Le!" Vince said as he pushed Leon back. Dominic never had any intention of fighting. He'd come back for Letty. This little game Leon was putting on was all amusement to him. He noticed Letty holding onto Leon's neck and whispering in his ear. Leon had his arms wrapped around her lower back.

"Why are you back Dom?" He turned around to look at Mia. The tone she used with him sounded foreign coming from Mia. She'd never in her life used an angry tone with Dominic like she had just then. Dominic noticed Miguel in her arms.

"What's this?" He reached out to take Miguel and she turned away from him so he couldn't get Miguel. "Mia."

"You get away from my son, Dom" He heard Brian yell at him.

"Your what!"

"You heard me."

"Mia?" Dominic choked out.

"WHAT DOM!" She'd lost it. She handed Miguel off to Brian. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW DOM! MONEY! THE HOUSE! 'CAUSE I KNOW YOU DIDN'T COME HERE TO ASK FORGIVENESS! She got up in his face. Leon was proud of her. It was very out of character for Mia and he knew it'd of taken a lot of guts for her to talk to him like that.

"AND WHAT IF I AM! "

"WELL YOU'RE NOT OR YOU WOULD'VE COME HOME SOONER!"

" This is my house too. Dad left it to _us _Mia to me and you." The yelling was upsetting the baby so Dominic had stopped.

" Oh so when did you pick up the word us for your vocabulay?"

"I'm sorry Mia."

"No you're not Dom. You're never sorry. You don't care that you left behind your only family and you never did. We've moved on we're happy now. Happier than we've ever been. _Without **you**_."

"Letty?" He looked over in her direction. She and Leon were in the same position and she turned around to look at him.

"She's right Dom. We're happy now."

"With Leon! Letty you belong to ME!"

"I ain't property Dominic! I will never go back to you ever! You've done me so wrong you've cheated on me,lied to me, and beat me! Why in the hell would I ever come back to you!" Had it not been for Miguel she'd of used much more colorful languge at a much louder tone.

"Leon doesn't have what it takes to keep you happy."

"I'm happier with Leon in the past two days we've been dating. Than in the past 7 years you and I have been. " Dominic walked out of the house. You could hear the rubber burning on the road as he pulled out of the drive way. Miguel started crying and Brian was at a loss to get him to stop.

"He wants Mia," Letty told him. Brian took Letty's word for it and handed him off to Mia.

"Shhhh, it's okay little man. Uncle Dom isn't going to upset mommy anymore. Mommy's sorry Miguel time to hush now.." She said gently. He stopped crying after about 5 minutes. Letty noticed that Leon was bleeding from a gash above his eye.

"Baby, you're bleeding" She said as she examined it more closely.

"It's not that bad." She had already gone into the kitchen for a washcloth and some ice. She motioned for him to sit down on the couch and he did she put the ice and washcloth on it. She held it there.

"Where do you think he went?" Vince asked Mia.

"Probably to the garage or to the store."

"You don't think he went to the hospital do you?"

"Why would he?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic was going to the hospital. He was speeding and swerving through out traffic. Leon had taken away the one thing that Dominic didn't think he'd ever lose. Dom was going to do the same to him. He went up to the nurse's station.

"Hi, can I get Jesse Strong's room number please?"

"I can only give it to family." The nurse said without looking up.

"I'm his brother. My name is Leon Strong,"

" Floor 3 room 340 Mr. Strong." She said again without looking up.

"Thank you."

He walked to Jesse's room at a fast pace and swung the door open.

"Hey Jes,"

"Dom? What are you doin' here?"

"Just came to see you man," Jesse pushed the Nurses assistant button between the bed and the hand rail that Dominic didn't notice was there.

"Oh, well I'm fine."

"Not for long." Dominic grabbed a pillow out from underneath Jesse and put it over his face, putting all of his weight into it. Jesse was attempting to get out of the grip but couldn't. Jesse stopped moving when the orderlies came in. They pulled Dominic off of him and held him until the police got there. One of the nurses checked Jesse for a pulse.He had one but it was faint. She put her ear nect to Jesse's mouth. He wasn't breathing.


	18. A man with 9 lives

**To my reviewers- It prolly does suck to be Jesse. He's running out of ways to be assasinated here...lol. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Where's Torque at? lol**

The nurses pulled Jesse's charts and got his emergency contact number. Which happened to be Leon's cellphone number. The ringing caught Leon off guard. He answered it quickly seeing it was the hospital.

"Hello?" He asked in a panicked voice. It was never a good thing to get a call from the hospital.

"Yes, Mr. Strong can you come down to the hospital immediately? There's been a situation involving your brother."

"What! What happened!" He sounded more panicked. It scared everybody.

"Just come down to the hospital. We'll explain there." The nurse hung up on him, leaving him with no answers. He grabbed his car keys.

"Somethin's happened to Jes, I gotta go to the Hospital."

" I'm going with you." Letty said automatically, trying to hide the fear that was in her voice.

"Me too." Mia said.

"You can't Mi, stay here with Miguel. Vince."

"I got it Le," Vince said knowing exactly what was goin' on. " Get outta here man," They were half way out the door by the time Vince finished. Letty got the keys out of his pocket.

"Hey"

"You're in no state to drive babe, I'll handle it." He breathed a sigh of relief and got into the passengers seat.

" I love you Letty,"

"I love you too Le. " She burned rubber pulling onto the road and sped down the road. She made it down to the hospital faster than Leon ever even considered. They ran into the hospital and up to the nurses station.

" I'm Leon Strong. I'm here about my brother Jesse."

"Some I.D." The cop behind the nurses ordered.

"Ummm...okay." He pulled out his drivers license. The cop snatched it from him and looked at it closely. After he was satisfied that it was the real Leon Strong he let the nurse tell Leon what was going on.

"Some one came into the Hospital and attempted to suffocate your brother."

"Oh god." Letty leaned into Leon trying not to fall to her knees.

"We were able to revive him. and he'll be able to go home tomorrow. But right now we need to keep him under observation and we still need to identify the person who tried to kill him." The nurse explained.

"I will." He said knowing good and well it was going to be Dominic. He had a feeling Vince was right saying that he was going down to the hospital. They'd been friends since the third grade. He should of listened to Vince. If anybody knew Dominic, it was Vince. He should of listened. That was all that kept echoing in his head was he should of listened.

They got to the mental ward where they were keeping Dominic.

"Do you know this man?" The nurse asked. Leon look Dominic straight in the eye. He wasn't the same Dominic. He would never be again

"His name is Dominic Toretto. He was an old friend. We haven't seen him in the past year." Leon told the nurse not taking his eyes off of Dominic. Letty was scared of him. She never thought she'd be standing in a damn mental ward with Leon, Identifying him for attempt of murder.Not in her wildest dreams, but it happened.

"Can we see Jesse?"

"Of course." The nurse said sympathetically. She led them to Jesse's room. He was moving around better and he got off the bed and hugged Letty and Leon.

"I'm so glad you're okay Jesse."

"Me too Letty, me too. I wanna go home."

"Tomorrow bro." Leon was suprised he lived. Not that he wasn't thankful.Just suprised. They stayed for a couple hours when Leon's cellphone rang. It was Vince.

"What's goin' on Le?"

"Dom tried to strangle Jesse. They threw him in jail."

"Damn. I knew it."

"Shoulda listened to you man."

"As long as Jesse's alright it don't matter."

"He is. He lived for the third time." Vince laughed at that. "When's he commin' home now?"

"Tomorrow. I think the Hospital is tired of seein' him." Leon said in a joking voice.

"Yeah. I think busta changed his mind about taking Miguel."

"Really?"

"Really."

**THIS ONE IS PRETTY SHORT TOO. I'M SORRY. LOL**


	19. Dad?

**To my reviewers- I was shooting for the Silence of the Lamb institute. Glad it worked. On with the story. You'll really like this one. Yes it's short but I figured you guys were patient enough waiting on me to get it together.**

Letty was really quiet on the ride home. Too quiet. "Hey Let baby what's the matter?"

"Nothin' Le I'm fine." She continued looking at the window. He rubbed his hand down her leg and she pushed him away.

"You sure sweets?"

"Yeah Le."

"Talk to me Letty."

"He tried to kill Jesse. He stuck up for Jesse. Why would he do that Leon?"

"He's not the Dom we knew Let."

"I know. But to shoot up a conveince store is one thing. Trying to kill someone who's apart of your family Le?"

"I guess the will to not go back to prison won over everything else."

"Yeah and when Miguel grows up and fines a picture of Dominic somewhere. We're gonna have to tell him his Uncle's in jail."

"It'll be alright Letty. We ain't ever gonna see him again."

"What if he gets out?"

"He'll be a senior citizen babe. We'll prolly be dead." He said in a joking voice trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah and what happens when he finds Miguel and our baby?" Leon slammed on the brakes. That was the last thing he had expected her to say. Letty had her hands over her mouth. She obviously didn't plan on telling him like that. "Le?" She managed to choke out.

"Come again? Our baby! Letty? when? where? how? Well I know how and it was great but " He was rambling. Letty put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped talking.

" I found out 3 days ago."

"You should've told me." His voice reflected the fact that he was hurt that she hadn't told him.

"I wanted too. I just didn't know how." She started crying and he pulled her into his lap like he did in Arizona.

"Shhhh. Letty it's okay. I still love you."

"R-Really?"

"I'll always love you Letty. Always." He whispered into her neck.

"I love you too Leon." She said wiping the tears.

"Hey Letty?" He said smiling.

"Yeah babe?"

"We're gonna be mama and daddy."

"Yes we are." They kissed passionately. It turned into making out. She broke it off. "Leon we're sitting on the side of the road."

"Don't care." He said still smiling.

"Me neither." She kissed him again. Both of them not caring that they were on the side of the road. Making out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Letty and Leon snuck in the front door and turned the corner into the living room. Vince and Mia were sitting on the couch looking straight at them.

"Where were you guys?" Mia said like they were teenagers that had been out all night.

"We stayed with Jesse last night." Letty lied smoothly.

"You're full of it." Vince said in a tired voice.

"Dawg, we're you guys up all night waitin' on us?" Leon asked trying not to laugh.

"What if we were?"

" I'd tell ya I was sorry my phone died. I couldn't call you guys."

"You guys are way too happy for people who stayed at a hospital for an entire night. I know I was there."

"What chu think Letty?" Leon asked mischiviously.

" I'm pregnant." Letty said like it was nothing. Then she busted out laughing seeing Mia and Vince's expressions.

"What did she just say.." Vicne said trying to collect his thoughts. Leon came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I'm a be a daddy V." Mia got up and hugged the both of them. She was exstatic.

"You'll be a good one too, won't he V?"

"Yeah man, congrats." He hugged Letty and Leon too.

"Sorry to rain on the parade. But what happened with Dom?" Mia asked. Letty ran upstairs.

"Letty..." Leon's eyes trailed her up the stairs and then turned to Mia. "Dominic's in jail. He tried to suffocate Jes." He said it as gentley as he could. Crazy or not, Dominic was Mia's brother.

"Oh god. Did?"

"No Jes is still alive. He's commin' home today around two don't let me forget about him."

"Okay, now go on after Letty. She needs you more than I do." Mia said quietly. Leon hugged her and went up the stairs after Letty. He knocked on their bedroom door. He felt akward in doing so, but Letty always wanted Leon to knock when they were living in seprate rooms.

"Come in." Letty said barely loud enough for him to hear through the door. He walked in slowly.

"Baby what's the matter?"

"I'm scared Leon."

"Why sweets?"

"That I'll be a bad mom to my baby, like my mom was to me, and like her mom was to her."

"You'll be a great mom Letty." He said kissing her forehead. He was actually glad that Mia had gotten pregnant now. Not that he wasn't glad. He loved Miguel. But know he had some experience in the subject. Which would help him with Letty.

"You think so?"

"I know so sweets." Letty wrapped her arms around Leon's neck and he hugged her back. She held on to him tighter.

"Don't leave me Leon. Please."

"I won't Letty, never."

"Promise?"

"I swear." She let him go and yawned. "Why don't chu get some sleep baby. You look exahusted."

"Okay.." She barely finished the word before she fell asleep. He wrapped the covers around her and laid down with her for a little while before he had to go get Jesse.


	20. A son or daughter

**To my reviewers- yeah fork over the baby names. I need all the help I can get.**

It'd been three months since Letty had told Leon. She was just starting to show. Miguel had grown and could almost sit up by himself. Brian never had tried to take him back to Miami with him. They had just assumed that he had gotten reattatched to Mia and broken up with Monica. Jesse was as good as he used to be. Vince had a steady girlfriend and everything was going perfect. Or so they thought. Letty was going in for a sonogram today and Leon was more excited than she was almost.

"Is it time to go yet?"

"Leon would you be patient."

"I wanna know if I'm gonna have a son or daughter." He whined.

"Me too babe but you gotta be patient." Then Brian walked around the corner with Miguel in his arms.

"Hey guys do you mind if some friends of mine from Miami come out here for a little while?"

"No, but they can't stay at the fort. We ain't got no place to put them." Leon said reasonably.

"Nah man, I just want them to see Miguel. You guys seen Mia?"

"No,she's prolly at the store by now though." Letty said in a matter-of-factly tone that she had recently started using.

"Thought ya'll had a sonogram appointment today."

"We do at 12;30"

"Well it's 12;20 now." Brian said pointing to the clock above Leon and Letty's head.

"Oh shit! Oh shit Letty we're gunna be late!"

"Leon with your driving we'll be there with time to spare babe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" They got into the Skyline and shot off down the road. Brian mentally laughed at them. They made a good couple like he and Mia. Miguel started crying so Brian got a bottle out of the fridge. He didn't need Letty to tell him what Miguel's cries meant amymore. He had figured it out on his own.

"Here you go lil' man." After he fed Miguel he put him down for a nap and called Mia.

"Hello?"

"Hey babyface"

"Hey Brian. What chu need?"

"Well, I'm alone in this house. I just put Miguel down for a nap and I was wondering about us"

"Us?"

"Yeah incase you haven't noticed we haven't made any official yes or no's and I think Miguel would wanna know if his mama and daddy were together or not"

"You're sure it's Miguel?" She said playfully.

"Well of course I wanna know too."

"Umm we'll talk about it when I get home okay?"

"Alright baby talk to you later"

"Bye" Mia hung up the phone.

Leon was sitting in the waiting room of a Doctor's office, bouncing his knees impatiently.

"Leon could you hold still for 2 seconds please?"

"No, I've tried. I'm nervous."

"You're nervous? I'm the one they're gonna poke and prodd."

"Yeah but I'm still nervous." He pleaded with her. Then a nurse came out.

"Leticia Strong?"

"Here." Letty replied as they both got up.

"Leticia Strong? I like it." He whispered eviliy into her ear.

"Shove it Leon." She said playfully. The nurse led them into the appropriate room and took Letty's information down on a chart. Then a Doctor came in.

"I'm Dr. Anderson." She said politely and shook both their hands. "If you wanna hop up on the table we'll get started." Letty did as she was told.

"This gel might be a tad bit cold but it'll help me guide the probe." By god she was right that gel was cold. Letty about came off the table in a shiver. Then she put the probe on Letty's stomach and slid it around until she got a good picture of the baby. "There's the head." She told Letty as she pointed to it.

"Wow." Letty said looking at the screen."That's our baby Le,"

"I see." Leon said totally blown away at what he was seeing.

" Well everything looks good. You want to know the gender?"

"Yes please," Letty said happily.

"You guys are having a little...girl. Congratulations." She wiped the gel off of Letty's stomach. " You can put your jeans back on now." She said and left the room. Letty put her jeans back on and jumped into Leon's arms.

"I'm so happy Le."

"Me too babe."

"Mia's gonna be exstatic." Leon got his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Do the honors." Letty called Mia and told her that their first born child was going to be a girl. Every one within a mile heard Mia in her fit of excitment. It was pretty hilarious watching Letty hold the cell phone out from her ear in an attempt to not go deaf. They got home and were pretty much bombarded with 'Congratulations'. Then Jesse came down from his room and hugged Leon. Then moved onto Letty and spun her around.

"I'm gonna be an uncle. I'm gonna be an uncle." He said in a sing song voice doing some sort of dance to it. It was all Leon could do to not laugh at him. Leon kissed Letty on the top of her head and brought her closer to him.

"I love you Let."

"I love you too Le."

"And I love the both of you." Jesse said as he gave Letty another bear hug taking her off the ground.

"Jesse!" She sqeualed as she came off the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia came home and everyone was in bed except for Brian who was sitting in the living room rocking Miguel.

"Hey hansomes."

"Hey angel."

"He still awake?" Brian looked at Miguel.

"Not anymore." Brian went upstairs quietly to put Miguel in the crib that was in their room.

" What's on your mind babe?" Mia asked seeing the look on Brian's face that he only got when something was on his mind.

"What do you think if some friends of mine from Miami come out here for a little while?"

"I think that'd be okay, they'd have to find some where else to crash though."

" Good. 'Cause I've been tellin' them about Miguel and they want to see him,"

"I'm sure Miguel would want to see them." Brian sat down beside her and put his head on her shoulder. "What's goin' on with you?" She asked moving her shoulder trying to get an answer.

"Just thinkin' "

" 'Bout what?"

" Us. Where we're going."

"Do you want to go somewhere? I figured you were happy with the way things are."

"I am. I love Miguel with all of my heart, and I love you to Mia." He got up and got down on his knees infront of her. "Will you marry me?"

At first she sat there in shock. She had expected him to say lets just be friends who had happened to have a son together. She was very,very wrong.

"Mia?"

"Yeah Brian. Of course I'll marry you." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then pulled back to kiss him, but he broke it off.

"Don't feel pressured to do it because of Miguel. I mean"

"Brian shut up and stop worrying for once." He smiled and kissed her. He stopped again. "What is it now?"

"Forgot the ring." He said as he slipped it on her finger. It was beautiful. It was a silver band with two glittering diamond stones in it.

"Oh my god, Brian where did you get this thing?" She said mesmerized by it.

"That's for me to know and for you to love."

"Well I do. Thank you very much." She said with pretend attitude in her voice.

"There's no need for thanks Mia, I love you it's almost beyond comprehension."

"That was sweet." She said lovingly. Brian yawned and put his head back on her shoulder. "Why don't chu get some sleep? You look tired."

" I am" He got up and turned back around. "Come with me." She smiled and he picked her up. "Fine then I'll just take you by force."

"Brian!" She squealed and started laughing as he carried her into their bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. A true Toretto

The next morning Mia had gotten up earlier than usual to make breakfeast and feed Miguel. Brian shuffled his way into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin' babe." He said as he kissed her cheek and sat down at the table. Vince's new girlfriend came into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Amanda." Mia said sweetly as she watched the young girl pour some coffee. She,Amanda and Letty were getting along well. Amanda was good for Vince. She was patient, loving and stubborn. Everything Vince needed in a girl in Mia's opinon.

"Morning Mia," Amanda was a morning person like Mia. She looked completely different from Mia though. She had light blue eyes and long dark blonde hair with a frame similar to Letty's. She was also the palest person Mia'd ever met. "Vince and I are going to the movies later today. You want us to take Miguel with us?"

"Nah some of Brian's friends are comming out today, besides Vince has been patient enough with you taking my son all over the place."

"Yeah, I guess he deserves a day off." She walked back up the stairs with her coffee.Letty walked into the kitchen with one of Leon's jerseys on with some short sleeping shorts. She stubbed her toe and was swearing like a sailor.

"Good Mornin' sunshine." Mia said in a sarcastic tone.

"You might want to start cutting down on the swearing Letty, Leon will have a stroke if you swear in front of the baby." Brian said watching Letty regain her balance from being bent over. She looked at him.

"I ain't gonna swear in front of my baby Brian." She sat down opposite of Brian. "Where's my nephew?"

"Still asleep." Brian said through a yawn.

"If he keeps this up he'll be sleeping through the night soon." Letty said in the best joyful voice she had. Like she'd heard she was a millionare or something of the sort.

" I know." Mia said in the same tone. Leon came stumbling into the kitchen next to Letty and put his hand on her stomach.

"She's still there Leon relax." She said with an attitude.

" I know Letty, I like to feel her every once in a while,what's so bad?"

"If it were every once in a while it'd be fine, but babe you do that everytime you get close enough to touch me."

"I'll cut back on it then."

"Thanks baby," She kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop that." Everyone started laughing. Mia sat out a huge breakfeast and yelled at Vince and Amanda to come down and eat.Everyone was stuffed and there was still left overs.

"That was great Mi, we'll see you later."

"Bye Manda,Bye V." Mia called after them. She turned to Letty.

"What chu guys doin' today?"

"Leon's gotta go to work today. Other than that I got no idea"

"Well come down to the store with me and I'll close down early and maybe go baby shopping or something."

"Sure," Leon left for work and Letty came down in some of Mia's old maternity clothes.

"Alright Brian, thanks for letting me borrow your woman today." Letty said saying goodbye.

"Just don't forget to come home to meet my friends." Brian yelled after them as they walked out the door. He went upstairs after hearing Miguel crying. "Hey lil' man." Miguel started laughing at Brian's touch.

_The guys are going to love him_. He thought to himself. Mia'd left Miguel home alone with Brian alot lately. The people who knew him back in Miami would of never thought he'd turn into Mr. Mom. He liked being in California with Miguel verses any place else on earth.He fed Miguel and took him out to his car and put him securely into the car seat.

"Let's go for a ride lil' man. Got to get you used to cars or otherwise your aunt Letty and Uncle Leon are gonna have you commited and we wouldn't want that would we?" Miguel squealed and started making his baby noises, but silenced at the sound of the engine starting up. He was a true Toretto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letty was painting her nails while Mia closed up. Usually she would have had to be restrained with ropes and straps while Mia did it. She'd just recently started liking it. She felt the baby move and she put the nail brush back in the bottle for a minute. It'd dawned on her she hadn't gotten a name for her baby yet.

"Hey Mi, what would of you named Miguel if he'd been a girl?"

"I didn't have names, Miguel popped into my head when I held him." She replied and then raised an eyebrow at her best friend."You don't got a name?" Letty shook her head in response. "Figured Le would a had about 10-15 names by now."

"I'm sure he does, we haven't talked about it yet. What do you like as a girl names?"

"Personally I'm in love with the name Lily. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," She grabbed Mia's car keys and walked out towards the car. "Lily? Kinda girly don't chu think?" Mia busted out laughing.

"Letty, I'm sorry to say, but you _are_ having a girl" She said sarcastically.

"Tiger!" Letty said out of the blue.

"What?" Mia asked trying to figure out what Letty was talking about.

"Until Leon and I figure somethin' else out. I'ma call her Lily and her nick-name will be Tiger."

"That's cute Letty. I'm sure Leon will love that one, Miguel and Tiger."

"That is cute." The car started making noises and Mia looked over at Letty who was trying to shift over her growing stomach. "Mia alittle help here"

"Okay what gear?"

"Third."

"Okay ready one...two...three" The car jumped and started running smoothly. They both started laughing. " When Tiger's old enough to drive we'll have to get an automatic!" That just made them laugh harder.


	22. Cars

It'd been around 3 and a half months since Mia,Letty,Leon,Jesse,and Vince had met Brian's friends from Miami.Suki had become one of the girls.Staring in awe at Miguel as he slept or talking about cars,whatever they had gotten to first. Jimmy and Jesse made a hell of a team. The first day they were finishing each others sentences.Tej and Roman,as Mia peferred to call him, tore up the races that only a fare few of them had gone too. Letty,Leon, and Vince had refused to do so. They'd given it up for good and didn't want to do anything or see anyone from that world. Vince and Leon were taking care of Letty since she was on strict bedrest. Not even allowed to walk to the kitchen by hereself. Leon was carrying her everywhere.

"Leon sweetie could you go to get me and Tiger some mac n chese?"

"Sure Letty, only if you promise to actually eat some of it this time." Letty giggled.

"I promise babe." She turned on the T.V. that had took both Leon and Vince to set up. She was watching cartoons. She used to make fun of Jesse for watching them but since she'd spent 24 hours a day in bed for the past month , and they'd been the only thing on. They'd grown on her. Leon came up with her food in a big mixing bowl with two forks.

"What you watchin' babe?"

"I _think_ it's Danny Phantom. I ain't quite sure." She said taking a big scoop of macoroni.

"You weren't shiftin' in bed last night as much babe. Lily lettin' you sleep some?"

"Yeah, she's decided as long as mommy's facin' toward daddy life is good." She said putting a hand on her swollen stomach. "She's in trouble when she's born though. She won't let mommy drive her new car, and that makes mommy mad." She said in a sarcastic I told you so voice.

"Yeah Mia won't let that one go.Speakin' of which,"

"What now babe?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Letty, I didn't mean to I swear."

"What happened?"

"Suki knows that you can't drive your car and I kinda asked her help with paintin' since you don't like the color on it anyway. So she took the keys" He said the last part hesistantly.

"What!" She threw a pillow at him."You gave Suki my car!"

"No she took it." He said pleading with her.

"Suki has my car!" Jesse came through the door without knocking.He had his hands over his eyes.

"Is it safe to look?" He asked.

"No Jesse, me and Le are screwing around right now come back later." She said sarcastically.Jesse turned around to walk out. "Come over here J.J. " She hugged him. He looked at the T.V over her shoulder.

"Hey is that Danny Phantom?" He said,his A.D.D showing.

"Yeah, you need somethin' Jes?"

"Come outside I wanna show you somethin' " He said prying his eyes off of the T.V. She looked at Leon with her arms held out to him. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, following Jesse. "You'll love it Let." They got out there and Suki pulled the tarp off of Letty's brand new paint job. Letty stared in awe at what Letty thought to be the most beautiful thing in the world. Suki'd painted her car a type of army green with a black trasperancy around the wheels.The car was a complete reflection of Letty.

"Oh my god!"

"Just consider it my way of sayin' you can be a mom, and still be the best bitch with a car." Suki said pulling a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I gotta ride in this thing!" She shouted almost in Leon's ear.

"I'll take her Leon. You can rest those arms of yours."

"Thanks Suki." He put Letty in the passanger seat. "No rough shit. Thos my babies you got with you." He said pointing at Suki.

"No worries Leon. I'll take good care of them." She said getting in the car and shooting off down the road.Vince put a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"Relax man, she'll be alright."

"So chica when you poppin' that baby so you can drive this bitch yourself?"

"In a month or two. Countin' the days Thanks for this Suks"

"No girl of mine is gonna drive around in that purple peice of shit aiight? What chu namin' her again?"

"Her name will be Lily Misty Strong. But her family gonna call her Tiger."

"Misty huh? Where you get that from?"

"Leon's mama. He misses the hell out of the woman so I figure I do somethin'."

"Well after you pop you should take a family trip and go see grandma."

"I think Le would love that."


	23. baby Lily Misty Strong

Suki rolled the car back around to the house where Leon and Tej were waiting.

"About time you guys got back."

"We wouldn'ta run off, besides who gonna carry Letty around?" She said in a smart ass tone.

"Funny" Leon said in the same tone and then turned around to pick Letty up out of her car. Suki got out of the car and jumped up into Tej's arms straddling him.

"Hey baby."

"Hi." Tej said reflecting the he hadn't expected her to jump in his arms like she had.

"What chu doin' later?" She said sudductivley.

"I think you know what I'm doin later.." He said just as seductivley. Letty grunted in pain and took her arms from Leon's kneck and grabbed her stomach.

"Letty!" Leon said going into 'oh my god' mode. She started breathing heavily and he let her down. He realized she was doing the exact same thing Mia did when she'd gone into labor with Miguel.

"What's the matter with her!" Suki asked an expression of fear all over her face. She jumped down from Tej's arms. Leon was searching for his keys and realized they were in the bedroom upstairs. He didn't have time to go get them.

"Keys..Suki give me your keys!" Suki tossed the keys to Letty's new car to him. He stuffed him into his hoodie pocket and picked Letty up off the ground. "You're okay baby, yeah just keep breathin' like that. Call Mia and tell her to meet me down at the hospital, the rest of you too." With that he got into the car after putting Letty in the passenger side and burned rubber coming onto the road.

"Don't..." She took another deep breath. "Don't fuck up my tires." He laughed and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Alright," Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and he pulled the sleeve of his hoodie over his hand and wiped them off. "You'll be alright Letty."

"As long as your..." She stopped for a minute. "As long as your with me I will be." She said quickly. She bent over trying to ease the pain. "She's definatley takin' after you Le."

"You're doin' fine Letty." He got to the Hospital and they admitted Letty by the time they had all gotten down there. Mia'd gotten directions to Letty's room number where Letty was hooked up to an I.V. and Leon was sittng next to her.

"Hey Mi."

"Hi Mia."

"Hey guys. What's the deal?"

"Goin' in early I guess chica. Doc said there ain't no reason why I shouldn't" She took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. "And Tiger here thinks there ain't no way in hell she stayin' in."

Leon and Mia laughed at that and then a Doctor came in and chased Mia out. She went down the hall where Brian,Suki,Roman,Tej,Vince,Amanda,Jimmy, and Jesse where sitting. When she'd gone in it'd been just her and Brian.

"What's the update?" Suki said looking at Mia.

"I guess she's havin' Tiger today."

They heard Letty from down the hall. "Leon you SON OF A BITCH! Don't even look at me again! YOU HEAR ME!" And Leon trying to recover with "Letty relax, it'll be fine!"

They all busted out laughing.

"Oh yeah, she's havin' Tiger today." Mia said trying to stop laughing. She stopped when she realized everyone was here and Miguel wasn't. "Brian? Where's Miguel?"

"He's in day care."

"Well, go get him."

"Mia"

"Now."

"Alright,alright, I'll check ya'll later then."

"Alright brotha, I'ma sit here with Mia and see what's goin' on wit her girl"

"She's taken Rome." Brian said playfully walking down the hall.

"Oh I know, trust me I know."

About an hour later Leon came out. His hands were shaking but he had a huge smile on his face and his emerald green eyes were lit up.

"She's perfect." Leon was swamped over with hugs from the girls, and 'manly hugs' from the guys. "Letty wants ya'll in there and don't put anything past her."

They all went in the room to see Letty and baby Tiger-Lily. She was Letty with Leon's eyes and barely tan skin. Brian came in with Miguel.

"Mama." Miguel recently started talking out of the blue. Everytime it'd make Mia swell with pride. Miguel reached out for Mia and Mia got him from Brian. He saw the baby. "Wiwy?" He asked pointing at her. It was the most adorable thing he'd done to Letty. Letty had tears in her eyes.

"Set him down here Mia," Mia put Miguel on Letty's stomach. "Hey lil' man."

"' 'I 'etty."

"Wanna hold baby Lily"

"I 'ol Iger, I 'ol Iger!" He squealed. He leaned in against Letty and put his arms in Letty's. Letty was supporting her, but it was adorable to see Miguel think he was doing it all by himself.

"That's about the most adorble thing I'd seen Miguel do." Rome said his voice cracking. Mia smiled and picked Miguel up.

"Let Aunt Letty rest okay? You can hold baby later." He bent down over Mia's arms and kissed Letty on the cheek.

"Bye-Bye 'etty"

"Bye lil' man." They all followed suit except for Vince and Jesse.

"I'm proud of you chica." Vince said hugging her.

"Thanks V." Jesse was over with Leon who was holding Tiger. Jesse was watching her sleep.

"Who's eyes she got?"

"Mine." Leon said full of pride.

"Come gimme a hug Jes," Jesse did as he was told. "Your an uncle you know."

"Yeah. She's perfect Letty." Letty let out a huge yawn.

"Alright Jes, how bout you and me clear out of here and let Letty get some sleep."

"But."

"Let's go." Vince said pushing Jesse toward the door.

"V"

"Now." They disappeared out of the door giving Letty,Leon and their new daughter some time alone.


	24. good friends and doc appts

**To my reveiwers- I want to think Betty-boo,Jada91, and Roswell-loverll for putting me on their alert list. Jada and Roswell don't be afraid to reveiw me I don't bite,hard. lol. But for real I wanna know what ya'll think.**

Lily and Letty were released from the hospital a couple days later. It was just Letty,Mia, and Miguel home. Brian and Rome had gone to the tire store. Leon and Vince were running the store and they really didn't wanna know where Tej and Suki were. Letty was taking a nap and awakened by Lily's cries. She threw her legs off the bed and walked over to the basanett and picked Lily up.

"What's the matter Tiger? I just fed you." She cooed to the infant. She carried her out to the living room where Miguel was pulling on Mia's shirt tail.

"Mama, mama somethin' 'rong with baby!" He was telling Mia and turned around to see Letty holding her. "Baby 'tay?" He waddled over to Letty and she got on her knees so Miguel could see all was well.

"Baby's fine Miguel." She messed his hair up. He gave her an innocent smile. His eyes went back to his cousin.

"You o'tay. Me take cares of you." He said touching her cheek. Miguel had grown attatched to her in a small amount of time. Letty was glad at this. She'd have someone to talk to and get under the hood of the cars with. They'd be inseperable if Letty had anything to do with it.

"Hey Miguel?"

"Yeah 'Etty?"

"Wanna hold her some more? She's done with her nap."

"Me 'oles baby!" He squealed and clapped his hands and climbed onto the couch knowing the drill. Letty gently brought Miguel into her lap around holding the baby somehow and he mimicked the move he'd done at the hospital.

"'Ere Uncle 'E?

"Uncle Leon is at the store."

"Mommy 'tore?"

"Yeah mama's store." Brian came through the door and Miguel jumped down from Letty's lap after getting free from 'holding the baby' and waddled to Brian.

"Hey lil' man." He said picking Miguel up and settling him on his hip.

" 'I daddy." They walked into the kitchen and Mia greeted the both of them even though Miguel had been home all day.

"Letty!" She heard Mia call her. " Put Tiger down for a minute and come here." Letty rolled her eyes and did what she was told. She put Tiger in Miguel's playpen and went into the kitchen.

"What Mi?"

"When you guys leavin' for Le's moms place?"

"When Leon can get off long enough I guess. Why?"

"Well Rome,Suki,Tej and Jimmy are leavin' to go back to Miami tomorrow and we were gonna go out to eat. Wanna come out with Lily and Le?"

"Sure Mi, you know I'd love to." Mia turned her attention towards Miguel who was still in Brian's arms.

"Come on Miguel, lets get you ready" She took him from Brian and he went and got him a snapple as no one had replaced the Corona's that Leon had thrown out when Letty was pregnant. Letty was multi-tasking cleaning Lily up and calling Leon on the cell. Tej and Suki came through to door. Suki riding Tej piggy back.

"Hey guys." She jumped down. "What's goin' on bullet?"

"Goin' out to celebrate meeting you guys,"

"Oh shi...erlock I gotta get ready!" She ran upstairs where she was keeping all her stuff. Tej just rolled his eyes.

"Women." He got a snapple out of the fridge and sat down across from Brian. "You alright Bullet?"

"Neva betta man. Why you ask?"

"You act like you want to come out with us."

"Nah man, I'm stayin' with Miguel and Mia, no doubt."

" That why you ain't asked about Moni?"

"Monica don't have anything for me anymore man. I haven't thought about her for a while."

"Well good, she got herself a new one and she looks a lot happier than she was with you,"

"I'm happy for her then."

Suki came back down in a pair of tight pink jeans and a lighter shade of pink spagehitti strap tank top. Her hair was down and Tej about fell to the floor.

"Don't drool man, Mia just mopped this floor."

"Man, shut up."

"Hey Mia! Bring lil' bullet down here we gotta get goin' " She yelled up the stairs.

"Workin' on it Suki! Besides Leon and V ain't back yet!"

She yelled back down the stairs. On cue, Leon and Vince walked through the door. Leon went straight for Letty and Lily. Vince went downstairs to check on Jesse and to call Amanda. Mia came down the stairs with Miguel on her hip she'd dressed him in a pair of tan boots, a dark pair of jeans and a blue shirt that brought out those heartbreaker eyes. Tiger was in her car seat with her pasafire securely in her mouth, drifting to sleep sucking on it. They were all ready to go.

"How the he..ck are we all going to one place as a party?"

"We're going down to Applebees. Already reserved a table for us,"

"Ah, for Suki,me,you, Amanda,Tej,Roman,Brian,Leon,Vince,Jesse,Jimmy and a booster seat for Miguel?"

"Yeah."

"Mia that's eleven people, not to mention the kids!"

"Letty I've got it covered would you relax!"

"Yeah Let, we all chippin in with the bill." Suki said patting her pocket full of money. Tej came up and put his arms around Suki.

"We all takin' our own cars though. Ain't no way we all piling up in a few of 'em"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Letty said smoothly and went over to join Leon and Jesse who were holding Tiger.

"Alright look!" Mia said at the top of her lungs so everyone could hear her. "We're leaving so get in your cars and meet us there, follow the speed limits" She said looking at Tej and Roman who had a disappointed look on their face. They all got down their without any problems and enjoyed their last night together with all the people they'd come to know, but the California crew were happy to get back down to the few of them and the Miami crew were happy to be getting back home soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd all said their goodbyes the next day and it was time for Lily's one month check up already. Miguel came into their room and was jumping on the bed between Leon and Letty.

"Up! Up! Mama say Uncle and 'Etty have to up!"

"Miguel go to sleep sweetheart." Letty said half asleep barely realizing who it was. Mia'd come in after him waking them both up.

"You guys have a doctors appointment to make. Get up!" She said shaking them. Leon woke up to Lily crying after Mia's voice had woken her up. Letty followed suit after quickly realizing her child was crying.

"She's hungry Le give her over." Leon handed Tiger off no questions asked and Letty took her into their ajoining bathroom to feed her as Miguel was in their room still jumping on their bed. Miguel's birthday was rolling around soon. He'd officially be a year old. Time was getting away from Letty here lately. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Let baby hurry up in their I still gotta get in the shower and you do to." She heard Leon say in a grogy voice on the other side of the door.

"Alright babe," She finished feeding Tiger and came out pulling her shirt down. "You can take a shower first babe."

"Why don't we kill two birds with one stone?" He said evilily. She couldn't help herself. She turned to Mia.

"She's been fed and changed. All she needs is some Aunt Mia time." Not really giving Mia any choice she put Tiger-Lily in Mia's arms and she pushed Leon throught the bathroom door closing it with her foot.

"Let's hope you don't have a brother or a sister anytime soon sweetheart" She said looking down at her neice. Lily fell asleep and Mia placed her back in the basanett next to Leon and Letty's bed. She went down the hall to her room to wake Brian up. He had agreed to stay with Miguel while Mia was at the store.

"Brian?"

"Hmm?" He said opening his eyes to look at Mia.

"Wake up babe, you got to stay with Miguel today rember?"

"Yeah." He started getting up and Miguel was waddling down the hall into his parents room.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Miguel?"

" I go with 'Manda and 'Ince to the store?"

Brian looked at Mia to see if she knew what he was talking about.

"They're gonna go get groceries. He heard them talking about it in the kitchen this morning." She explained to him.

" If they say it's okay you can."

"Yay!" He took off down the hall to what Brian assumed would be Vince and Amanda.

"Hey Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Vince serious about this girl he's got around?"

"I think so. She's been stayin' around alot and he's happier with her than any girl he's ever been with. I hope they are anyway."

"Me too. Even if the guy thinks I'm Lucifer I still want him to be happy you know?"

Mia walked over and sat in his lap and kissed him.

"Me too babe."

Brian motioned for her to stand up.

"As fun as that would of been, you need to get to the store."

"It's been a little slow lately,I can stay here."

"Sorry babe you got to work and I need to be getting to mine. Where's that wrecking ball son of mine?" He started off in his search for Miguel.

Mia'd gone off to work and Leon and Letty left for Tiger's doctors appointment. Letty was driving and Leon was flipping through radio channels and turned it off when he'd given up on finding a channel.

"Hey Letty? How come I've never heard you talk about your parents?"

Letty tried to not get angry with Leon for asking the question. It wasn't his fault and she sure didn't want to argue with him infront of their daughter.

"They're in Texas. Well my mom is anyways, my papi died when I was 11, but I'm pretty sure you knew that."

"How come you don't talk to her babe? The first minute I could get a way I called my mama and told her about Tiger."

"My mom was horrible to me Leon. I'm not acting like the stupid pricks who ruin their relationships with their parents because their stuck up, but my mom would tell me I wasn't anything. All I'd ever amount to be would be Dom's 2 dollar slut. When that wasn't enough to make me bawl in sorrow she'd slap me around some."

She had to pull over so she wouldn't wreck with her blurred vision from her tears. Talking about her mom tore her up inside. She was the only family Letty had left and she'd washed her hands of her so to speak.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to make you cry." He said trying to get her to stop. He loved this woman with all of his heart and soul and to see her cry and him be the cause of it tore him up. "Want me to drive for a little bit?" She nodded in lack of words and traded off with him. They'd gotten to the hospital with Lily for her check up.

Dr. Anderson came in and did a routine exam of Tiger, asked Letty a couple of questions and gave Lily a clean bill of health. They set off for their car.

"Hey Letty?"

"What Le?"

"You can share my mom." Letty smiled and agreed with the idea. She'd never met Leon's mom before but with the way Leon felt about her she had to be an amazing woman.


	25. marrage?

**A/N; I wanna thank Maliek for the kind review. I'm glad you like it so far. On with the story.**

Leon, Letty and Tiger had all gone down to Florida to see Leon's mom. Vince was getting the last of his stuff moved into Amanda's house. So all that was left at the fort was Mia,Miguel,Brian and Jesse and even Jesse had made himself scarce lately. She and Brian were talking.

"What do you think about me selling the store?"

"It's where we first met, I thought you might want to keep it."

"Yeah, but it's also where a lot of my memories of Dom are. My mother started that store and when she ran off my papi took it over, and when he died Dominic took care of it and I thought I was going to, but it hurts me to walk into that store everyday and have a flashback of my dad or Dom."

"Well sweetie why didn't you say somethin'?"

" 'Cause that's Letty's store as well as mine, she said she was fine with it."

"So why are you asking me?"

"Just thought I'd get your two cents."

"What ever makes you happy Mia I'm fine with."

"Good," Miguel came in the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Mama?"

"What's the matter Miguel?" She said adjusting him on her hip.

"Noodles." He told her. Miguel's favortie thing in the world was macoroni and cheese. He'd picked it up when Letty was craving it and now he wanted it all the time. She heard Jesse calling her from the house garage and she put Miguel down.

"Daddy'll fix you some sweetheart. Uncle Jesse's calling mama." Brian tried to get out of it but by then it was too late Mia was already out of the door and he turned back around to see his 11 month old son staring back at him.

"Noodles daddy, noodles!" Miguel told Brian.

"Alright, alright Miguel wait a minute." He found a pot to boil macoroni noodles in and put it on the stove.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where baby?" Miguel missed Tiger horribly and he'd ask Brian or Mia everyday where she was.

"Tiger's with Uncle Leon and Aunt Letty, Miguel. Where she was yesterday."

"Well why don't they come back?" Miguel asked him with puppy eyes. Brian sighed.

"Why don't chu go watch T.V. while daddy fixes your noodles alright?"

"O'tay." He went into the living room and watched cartoons until Brian called him back into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon and Letty were at Leon's mom's house. She hadn't put Tiger-Lily down since they'd gotten there except to take a nap. Letty was suprised that Leon had his mom's eyes. She guessed they were just a strong family trait.

Leon was right about his mom. She treated Letty as her own and for once she felt that the generation above her wasn't as bad as they seemed. She hadn't felt that way since Tony had saved her from her own mom.

"Letty..." Misty said shaking her. "Leticia? You in there?" Letty snapped out of it.

"Yeah Misty?"

"What'd I say about that sweetheart? You can call me mom."

"Yes mom." Letty said playfully.

"She's hungry." She told her as she handed Lily to her.

"I don't know if I'm gonna make it outta here with her." She said jokingly going down the hall to a secluded room as to not give the whole house a peep show.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want to Letty, you and Le know that."

"We know mom." She said before shutting the door. She came out a few minutes later empty handed.

"What'd you do with her sweetheart?"

"She's asleep in the basanett,"

"Ah, come here I want to talk to you for a minute." She said patting the kitchen table. Letty sat across from her.

"What are yours and Leon's plans on getting married? It's pretty obvious ya'll are infatuated with each other."

"Ummm, we haven't talked about it yet." She said embarrased she hadn't even thought about marrying the father of her daughter. Her cheeks were turning red. "My sister is getting married in two weeks though. I guess Leon planned on bringing it up then."

"Well you be sure to give me a call when you guys do set a date. I'd love to help you plan it some. Me and Leon's daddy just had a little thing with our family there. Leon would love that. He's used to always joke he was going to elope with the girl of his dreams and ride off into the sunset with her."

"Wouldn't have it without you there Mom." That made Misty smile. Leon came through the door talking on his cell.

"Yeah Jes, just do what you can for it bro, don't worry if it flat lines."

"Ya'll talking about surgery over there honey?" Misty said looking at her son.

"No mama, Jesse wanted to know what he wanted me to do with this car we just got in."

"Oh, Jesse? How's the poor dear? I hear he's had a rather rough year." Leon knew what this was going to lead to.

"Hey Jes? Mom wants to talk to you." You could here Jesse say " Oh Mom! put her on!". He handed the cellphone to his mom and ushered her outside so she'd get a better signal and sat down with Letty.

"Where's Tiger?"

"Asleep. I just fed her."

"I see. How was the day with mom?"

"I finally got a nap, and I got up and your mom was talking to our daughter. She was telling her about you and what you did at her age."

"Hmmm, wonder if I should be worried." He said playfully.

"Nah, she was just talkin' about how you would wake up in the middle of the night ,and how your smile made it all worth it, that kinda thing."

"I just hope we're as good grand parents as my mom is to Tiger."

"Me too babe,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They enjoyed their stay with Misty,but glad to be getting back home. Letty drove all day, and Leon drove all night and they got back to California late the next day. Miguel heard a car pull up and stood up on the couch to look out the window. He saw Letty get out of the car and stretch and ran into the kitchen.

" 'etty and Uncle home! ' Iger too!" He told his parents. Mia leaned over the sink and sure enough Letty and Leon were getting out of the Skyline. Miguel was standing at he door when they walked in. Leon scooped him up.

" Hey lil' man."

" 'I Uncle Le!" He reached out for Letty and Letty put the car seat carrying Tiger down to get him from Leon.

"Hey lil' man. I misses you."

"I miss too 'Etty," She handed him back to Leon and put Tiger in the playpen and went into the kitchen. Mia hugged her.

"It's about time."

"We made a bee line from Miami to Florida now, give us _some_ credit." She gave Brian a quick hug and went to go see Jesse so he could acknowledge her exisistance.

Miguel got down from Leon's grip and went over to his play pen to see his baby cousin.

" 'I 'Iger. Me glad you back." He told her and then went off into his own languge containing something about noodles and rugrats. The rest you couldn't understand if you tried, but Tiger loved it.

They all gathered around for dinner that'd Mia'd made. After friendly conversation Miguel got tired and Mia put him to sleep in his new room. Which happened to be next to Mia's room. Dom's old room. Mia joined the rest of them out in the living room.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Mi?"

"What you guys think about bumping up my marital arrangement?"

"What you mean?" Letty asked not getting it.

"I mean why don't we leave for Vegas tomorrow?" Letty grinned ear-to-ear at the idea.

" I'll call Amanda and V !" Leon just rolled his eyes and put them back on the T.V. That was a yes.

"See I told you they'd love it." Brian told her putting his head on her shoulder.

"I thought they would.


	26. Everything's the same

To my reviewers- Want to thank Betty-boo (again, lol) for correcting me on the proper spelling of marraige, you've been my kinda sorta beta reader from the get-go and I just wanna say you rock for having the patience you got. I'm winding the story down too for your previous question.

They went to sleep early that night and headed for Vegas the next morning. It was a quick ceremony. Mia wore a white skirt and a white halter top. Letty and Amanda were wearing tight fight black dresses, and the guys got off easy with kakies and a nice button down shirt.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" The priest finished. " You may now kiss the bride." Brian didn't waste anytime. He and Mia shared a passionate kiss and Miguel buried his eyes in Vince's shoulder trying to hide from the sight of his parents kissing. Mia broke it off and they hugged. She went and got Miguel from Vince.

"Ewww." He told her refering to the kiss. Mia just laughed.

"Sorry lil' man.Grown-ups are silly huh?" He just nodded in agreement. Letty came up and hugged her followed by Amanda.

"Congrats chica."

"It's about time Mia," Amanda said in a joking voice.

"Well I don't see you and Vince pulling out the rings." She said holding up her hand and exposing her new wedding band.

"Well Letty and Le ain't together yet."

"Actually 'Manda, I got a promise ring." She said holding her own hand up to reveal the ring.

"When that happen?" She said getting a hold of Letty's hand to get a better look.

"Last night." A huge grin appeared on Letty's face.

"Stop there." Amanda and Mia said together. They all laughed at that and went over to the guys. Leon was softly bouncing Tiger to sleep, and Brian went and got Miguel from Mia.

"Hey lil' man."

" 'I daddy."

"You have fun?"

"Hmmm. O'tay." He did the rocking his head back and forth that Mia did all the time in making a sarcastic decision.

"That's good." He said smiling.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," Letty said with her hand over her stomach.

"Letty your always hungry." Mia told her turning around to look at her.

"Not always. V's always hungry." Vince heard his name in the same sentence with the possibility of food.

"Yeah, Letty's right we should go get something to eat."

"See?" Mia sighed and shook her head.

"Let's go get something to eat before Letty and V snap and can't be held accountable for their actions."

"That'd a girl." Vince said putting his arm around her and bringing her into a hug.

"V, you big teddy bear!" She said trying to get away from his tight grip. He let her go and went to go hang on Amanda.

"Fine, I'll be her teddy bear." He said playfully sticking his tongue out at her before resting his chin on Amanda's shoulder. She petted his hair seductively.

"You can be my teddy bear anyday baby,"

"Stop. Stop right now." Mia said putting her hands over her eyes. Letty and Leon were headed for the car with Jesse carring Tiger in her car seat. Letty stopped when she noticed they were the only ones. She turned around to yell at them.

"Hey you guys! Get down here so we can go find a decent place to eat! I ain't paying for reservations!"

"Oh shii.." He stopped to rephraze his words. "Commin' Letty!" He took off after Letty pulling Amanda by her wrist.

"V!"

"Fine," He picked her up and started off towards his car with her. Brian and Mia were laughing at them when Miguel took off towards Letty and Leon.

"Miguel!" Mia ran over to him and picked him up. "Don't walk off like that now," She scolded lightly.

"Hungry Mommy," He told her.

"Alright. Let's go feed you then." With that the Skyline shot off down the road with Vince's car tailing it. They ran down to Brian's Supra and caught up with them.

"I swear somethings never change." Brian said more to himself than to his wife.

"Tell me about it,"

"There yet?" Miguel put in.

"Almost lil' man." Mia called Letty on her cell. "Hey. Any idea where ya'll are goin'? Jesse picked that didn't he? Thought so talk to ya later ."

She hung up. " So where we goin?"

"Los Reyes, Jesse's favorite Mexican food in the entire world is there."

They arrived to their destination and enjoyed their meal and each others company.

"So when we heading home?" Jesse asked with a mouth full of food.

"Tonight. Be there tomorrow morning." Mia answered Leon holding Miguel's drink for him.

" I'll tell you one thing. I'm _done_ with traveling after this. Don't be suprised if the Skyline collects dust."

"Well then can I have it?" Jesse piped in.

"Absoultely not. It belongs to Tiger when she turns 16"

"Your giving her a _Skyline _for her 16th birthday!"

"No I'm giving her Letty's car for her 16th birthday. I'm giving her the Skyline to her when she can actually drive," Letty punched him in the shoulder. "Hey..."

"You do _not_ insult my car babe."

"What you don't want Tiger to have it?"

"Not to run off a cliff honey no. Besides, I'm buying her a car. She's not getting mine _or_ the Skyline."

"What about.."

"You either J.J." She interupted him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got done with their food and headed back for Los Angeles. They slept most of the day the next morning. They were awakened by the human wrecking ball also known as Miguel O'Conner.

"Mama?"

"What Miguel Mommy's sleepin' " She said groggily.

" 'Etty and Uncle lock door."

"They're asleep too baby, Brian." Brian mumbled something and turned over and fell asleep.

" 'Esse?"

"Yeah, you can go down there." She fell back asleep.. Barely aware of what'd she done., but Miguel being who he was took hiself carefully down the stairs and walked into Jesse's room.

"Uncle "Esse?"

"What you doin' down here lil' man?" Jesse didn't sleep alot if at all.

" Mama and Daddy sleep, 'Etty and Uncle don't love no more."

"What you talkin' about lil' man? Your Uncle Leon and Aunt Letty love you alot."

"They lock door." He said his arms folded infront of his chest with his best pout face on.

"They love you lil' man, but Tiger needs time and Uncle Leon drove all night. They're tired."

" "Iger? Makes Uncle and 'Etty tired?"

"Some what yeah."

"Okay,"

" Why don't we go upstairs and I get you settled with some 'toons and cereal?"

"Okay." Jesse picked him up and took him upstairs and settled him down with dry cherioes and some cartoons. Mia found him like that when she finally got up.

"Miguel?"

" 'I Mommy."

"What are you doin' down here?"

"Watch T.V."

"I see that,"

"Watch?" He said patting the seat next to him. " 'Etty and Iger watch." He told her as she sat down next to him eating some of his cherioes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. Happy Birthday

**A/N : This is short and again I apologize but I felt the need to update. So here it is.**

The fort was full of colorful balloons,screaming kids from Miguel's daycare, and the adults trying to minimize the havoc. Letty was finishing up Miguel's cake with this one mom just going on and on about the devolpment of 2 month olds which as Letty's luck would have it Tiger was two months old. Letty was really trying to not be rude to the woman but she was dealing with a decorations on a cake. Techinically it was her fault anyway for being stupid enough to let Mia talk her into it. To Letty it was a life or death operation. It had to be perfect for Miguel's party.

"Yep." She didn't hear any part of the sentence, just nodding and smiling. Mia came over to save her.

"Letty, Leon needs you,"

"Alright, ummm Sherry was it? Yeah I'll be right back my fiance needs me."

"Okay, take your time" She was already over to Leon by the time she'd finished her sentence. He was stretched out in his chair that'd he always claim at the post-race party. She sat on him.

"Am I as good as your blonde was?"

"All that and more baby."

"Alright don't drool." She said popping his open jaw playfully. "What'd you need?"

"I didn't call you."

"Hmmm I guess Mia saved me."

"'Etty! 'Etty!" Miguel came over and joined her on Leon.

"What chu need lil' man?"

"B'oon?" He asked her holding up a balloon that wasn't blown up.

"Sweetie why don't chu go get one that's blown up?"

"Want 'is one." He said holding it up close to her face.

"Alright." She took it from him and blew it up. " There you go lil' man."

" 'Tanks 'Etty." He went to go get down and Letty pulled him back into her lap.

"That one gets me a hug." He hugged her and she let him down.

"He's going to be a handful when he's a teenager."

"Yeah, but so will Tiger Le,"

"She looks like you, let's hope she has a little more patience."

"She looks more like you than she does me babe."

"The only thing she's got of me are my eyes. She's got your hair color,your face."

"She's got your skin tone too babe."

"Alright you win."

Mia came out with the cake singing Happy Birthday and everyone joined in. Miguel looked scared at first but realized that it was for him and started smiling.

"Blow the candles out Miguel,"

Miguel couldn't blow them out so Brian blew them out from behind him, but still giving Miguel the satisfaction of doing it. Camera flashes went off and Mia started cutting cake.

"Want some Le?" Letty asked helping Mia by scooping ice cream out on to the plates.

"Nah Letty,"

"You sure there's enough to go around."

"Well if you insist."

"I want some Let." Vince said wading his way through the kids.

"I know you do V, I'll cut some for 'Manda too."

"I love you Letty." He said hugging her.

"I love you too V." She put some ice-cream on a plate and walked over to Miguel with it. "Here you are lil' man."

"'Anks 'Etty. I wuv you."

"I love you too lil' man." She and Mia handed out the cake and ice cream and she gave Leon his last and he put his arms around her.

" I think I got competition here."

"Nah babe. You're all I'll ever need."

"That's a two way street."

"Eat your cake and stop that."

He did what he was told. Shortly after that everybody went home. When the last person left Mia picked Miguel up.

"Hey you,"

" 'I Mommy."

"You have a good time?"

" 'Fun."

" I'm glad."

" When 'Iger get fun?"

" It'll be here before you know it."

He put his head down on Mia's chest. "I' wuv you mommy."

"I love you too Miguel." She kissed him on top of the head. " Happy Birthday baby."


End file.
